What if Harry wasn't Harry
by Harrione
Summary: Back in 1981 Dumbledore realize that it’s not safe to place Harry with the Dursleys. In it's fact not even safe to call him Harry. But where to put him…? And what does Snape and Lockhart share...? *complete*
1. The start

**A/N:** Hi everyone, my second fanfic……!!!! Cool!!! This is not going to be slash but that's about all I know. The story kind of writes itself. But there is one thing that doesn't write itself and that's REVIEWS!!!! So please tell me if I should continue this… well I'll probably write it but should I post it?

  
I like suggestions to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way. I have lots of marshmallows to put in the fires.  
  
**Disclaimer:** WOW this is going to be a surprise!!!! I do not own them so PLEAAAAASE don't sue! We both have better thing's to do!  
**  
Rating:** Well… perhaps it's going to change later… perhaps it won't.  
  
  


**What if Harry wasn't Harry**

**By Harrione**

  
  
  


**-----Chapter 1; The start-----**

  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done. All the people he's killed. He couldn't kill a little one year old boy? It's just astounding. Of all the things to stop him. But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
  
"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. " His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."  
  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"  
  
"Exactly", said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half- moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"  
  
Professor McGonagall opened and closed her mouth a couple a times then stopped and the two of them stood in silence.  
  
"Yes perhaps you're right Albus. Perhaps. But, if You-Know-Who is not really gone, don't you think that he'll do all he possible can, which is very much, to find him? And if he doesn't his Death Eater surely will! And this will be the first place they'll look!" she paused hoped Dumbledore would say something but he didn't so she continued: "I know you are the greatest wizard of them all. Everybody knows that. Even You-Know-Who knows, but I don't think you can prevent that. After all, it's a long time til he's ready to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.  
  
The silence was broken by the noise of a motorbike, which appeared right in front of them.  
  
"Oh Hagrid. Thank you for bothering."  
  
"Nothing, sir." Hagrid said as he handed a small boy to Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall looked as she had a lot of questions but swallowed them as she saw Dumbledore bring the boy to the front door and put a letter inside his blanket. He walked rather stiffly back to the others. They stood there looking at little Harry fast asleep in his blankets for minutes. Dumbledore broke the silence and said:  
  
"We should be going now… we should be celebrating." He started walking away the turned around and said "See you all at school."  
  
They nodded and McGonagall transformed to the cat and ran away, Hagrid left on the motorbike but Dumbledore hadn't moved. He realized that he was wrong and McGonagall was right. It was not safe for the boy here. Beside he couldn't just leave him there. He walked to the front door again and picked the boy up. A smile showed on Harry dreamy face. Dumbledore smiled too.  
  
Dumbledore wrote another letter and slipped it under the door. Then he left but his smile fated quickly. This was going to be hard. Nobody could know about this. Nobody! The boy would need new parents, new name, new home, new… everything!  
  
And who should he give the job to? Who wouldn't be obvious? Who could give the boy a whole new identity?  
  
  


  
**-----End of chapter one-----  
  
  
  
**

**A/N**: Yes who could it be??? Do you know??? And what could be Harry's new identity and name???  
  
I know this is a bit short. It'll get longer if I get more inspired. REVIEWS (HINT HINT) inspires me :)

**PLEASE FEEDBACK!!!!!**


	2. Snape, Dumbledore and silverchild

A/N: Still short. but my teachers think it SOOOOO funny to give me tons of homework. But they couldn't stop me from posting.HAHA I was so inspired that I couldn't ignore the story (HINT HINT)  
  
And of cause. if a story get reviews you need thank-you-notes:  
  
Sayan: Uh.. YOU was the one who gave me the name suggestion I chose. but which one. you'll see. By the way.. would you please tell me what it means.  
  
Kazaera: Uh. all you suggestions. Actually I have used one of them. one of the more crazy. *giggles*  
  
hpforever: THANK YOU so much for reviewing.. glad you liked the story so far.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: Thank you. Snape.. yes he'll play a part in this story. ore I think so. it's actually UP TO YOU WHO REVIEWS!!  
  
Mes: Glad you like the idea. And that you though it was well written. I'm actually a Dane so I'm not that good at English.  
  
aKlingon: I update as soon (and much) as possible. Actually I didn't though I'll have one up today but I got SO MANY REVIEWS that I couldn't stop writing.  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre: Wow..that was a long answer. But I don't complain. actually interesting. Snape-fan I presume. as I have said before it's up to you how much he's in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all. *wakes up from her dream* Oh. what a wonderful dream. but I DO NOT OWN THEM. Pity.  
  
-----To chapter 2; Snape, Dumbledore and silverchild-----  
  
"Oh. your awake Ha..eh.." said Dumbledore as he feeled two green eyes looking at him. Dumbledore looked over the book he had been reading; Witch and Wizard; Names from A-Z and even more. He returned the stare but was scared when he saw the two eyes become watery. He had always been good with kids but this was no ordinary kid. It was Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"There there it's going to be all right" He actually said this as much to himself as to the boy.  
  
"First you need to get a name. but what to name you. what to you think about eh." He flicked though the pages "Eh. Simon nice name.?" Harry's eyes became even more watery "Okay not Simon. What about eh. Harrione.. Oh no. that's a girl name.pity I liked that name. Eh. Ronald. hey don't start crying if you don't like that name we'll find another one okay. oh in the name of heaven this is hard!"  
  
He was interrupted in his thoughts when a face appeared in the flames. The face belonged to the dear old potions Professor Severus Snape. But it didn't looked like the Snape we all know. This man was pale! Well. more pale than usual.  
  
"Oh Severus. you look. rather eh. tired. Is something wrong?"  
  
If eyes could kill Dumbledore would be dead by now.  
  
Then Dumbledore smile faded. "You heard. well that's good. There is something I want to ask you."  
  
At that moment Harry decided it'll be a good time to giggle.  
  
"What's..what's that?" Then some familiar green eyes looked up at him. "Lily's ba-ba-baby" Dumbledore nodded. "I th-th-thought that he was going to live with the muggles." He stopped as the giggle from Harry became louder and louder.  
  
"What's so funny child" said Dumbledore friendly. He picked up the name- book Harry had been looking in.  
  
"Silvanus. why one Earth to you want to be named that" As on a cue a little silver locket felt out from Harrys. Dumbledore looked at it.  
  
"To my silverchild, love forever, mom,". Then he muttered "Why did she call him silverchild? Silver is second-best he should have been named goldenchild."  
  
Dumbledore jumped when Snape spoke. He had forgotten that he was here: "No.Lily always said that it was a misunderstanding. Silver is prettier than gold she always said." He paused, "Do you want anything ore could I leave now. I have to get some work from my hands." Dumbledore cast a pierced look at him then the look turned to a questioning look.  
  
"Severus.."  
  
"N-N-No," Snape interrupted, "No I couldn't. I just can't. Every time I'll look at him I'll see his eyes. No I'll see Lily's eyes. I'll would be reminded of everything," He paused and turned away "I just can't....besides. what about Black. Lubin"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes changed again but to what. pity.? "Remus. a werewolf are not capable to take care of a little child and Sirius is..yes. he's gone mad. He is at St. Mungo. The shock of losing Lily and James was to big for him BESIDES HE'LL GO TO AZKABAN FOR BETRAYING THEIR TRUST."  
  
They stood in silence for a couple of minuts.  
  
"I understand Severus, but then you know what I must do now," Snape nooded but his eyes widened.  
  
"Obliviate," Dumbledore cried  
  
Snape's eyes became blank and Dumbledore pushed him kind into the fire and he disappeared.  
  
"Well that poor man. But that doesen't help us Silvanus, we got to find you a family and in a hurry," Harry giggled exited.  
  
"But who to chose, I'm to old and so are Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, Binns..not very good with a ghost as a father, Vector don't have the time and Trelawney. huh. I don't even dare to think about it and Quirrel, no way. but then what."  
  
Suddenly his eyes lit up and he went to the fire threw some powder into it and said: "Gilderoy Lockhart"  
  
A young face with blond curly hair appeared in the fire  
  
"You called Albus."  
  
-----End of chapter 2-----  
  
HeHe. what a cliff-hanger.  
  
*Look scared as Snape-fan starts to run after her*  
  
"No it's not my fault!!!"  
  
*She try to get away but they catch her and screams*  
  
"Why is Snape gone"  
  
"H-h-h-he i-i-i-is not gone (Oh God I sounds like Quirell) Besides it's her fault *Points towards Kazaera* she was the one who suggested it"  
  
*The Snape-fan looks evil at Kazaera and then starts running after her*  
  
" Uh.that was close," the writer says, " But Snape is not completely gone.ore is he??? It's up to you (YES YOU) if he should come back??? And Harry still needs another name instead of James! And what will happen if Lockhart takes Harry. but dos he take him??? I LIKE SUGGESTIONS and REVIEWS!!!! Feel free to ask questions I don't bite. well perhaps a little bit but not hard."  
  
I still have marshmallows  
  
Remember: INSPIRATION = SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = REVIEWS  
  
Uh. I'm good at math 


	3. Lockhart, Lockhart and more Lockhart

A/N: A bit longer but not much.  
  
*Starts casting nervous stares behind her back as Snape-fans starts to move closer to her*  
  
"Eh...easy now... remember it's all HER fault she points at Kazaera,"  
  
*The Snape-fans glares evil at her*  
  
"Perhaps I suggested it but remember who wrote it," she giggles as the fans again starts moving towards the writer  
  
"Why is this chapter so short?" a fan yell  
  
"It's because the next is going to be so long and in a totally different place...okay," nobody answer and she repeat "okay...?"  
  
"Is Snape in this chapter"  
  
"Eh...Read it...okay," she starts looking for away to escape but they have surrounded her.  
  
"But thank-you-notes first...okay...?"  
  
*They node*  
  
Kazaera: Yes...HeHe...It's seems like nobody thinks Lockhart not is going to be a good father...I don't even know if he's going to be one...Other crazy suggestions???  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: I'M NOT CRAZY. I'M GIFTED...hehe. Okay... perhaps a little bit crazy. Just a little bit... Who do you think Harry should grow up with instead???  
  
Katzztar: *trying to breathe. Uh...You are fast :)* With Severus... read the bottom A/N notes  
  
Nexus: Nope...Lockhart's personality will be exactly the same. With Harry's house...I don't know yet. Do you have a suggestion??  
  
Cynara: HeHe... you have actually inspired me more than you know right now... HeHe. Read next chapter... I think...  
  
Fox: *Pick up Fox from the floor* Don't like Lockhart...He He. Who should take care of Harry instead??? Glad you liked the story  
  
lady sakura: Here is the next chapter... Happy??? *smiles* Do you think Harry is going to be a Lockhart-mini-me??? *Winks innocent*  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Na... Lockhart's not that bad. *Realized what she just said and start hitting herself* Thanks for the names. Perhaps going to use them in the next chapter.  
  
TotallyMe: Yes this is unique...he he...Glad you liked the story. Hufflepuff...don't know yet. Lockhart as a father and Harry conceited ...? Don't want to ruin the story! With Severus. Read the buttom A/N notes.  
  
Nagini: Here's more! A new golden boy... He He  
  
A person: Yes! I think Lockhart is going to be a bit humours.  
  
katrina: To Finnigans... that was a new one. Perhaps I should try that...  
  
sk8reagle: Na... I'm not evil. Just a little bit mean. Who should he grow up with if you could decide?  
  
aKlingon: IT'S UPDATED!!!!! Wheeeeee!!!! *Looking scared at aKlingon* Are you psychic???? I had written most of this chapter before I saw your review. Read buttom A/N notes with Severus.  
  
DiaLin: HERE'S MORE!!! Yes... I haven't read any story with Lockhart before.  
  
FLOR: Glad you liked the story. Everyone but Lockhart... Even Voldemort... Na...  
  
Setsuri: He He... probably. Nice names. And nice with explanations.  
  
legekg: I'm not sick. *jump up and down to prove it* Snape... read the buttom A/N  
  
legekg: Still not sick...  
  
Prophetess Of Heart: YES LOCKHART!!!!!!!!!!!! Na... I'm almost normal but only almost.  
  
~F~: Glad you like the story *Shows another sign* READ BUTTOM A/N NOTES  
  
'Mes: *Flattered* If I give you my English teacher's email address will you write it to her? HeHe... do you remember what "Oblivate" means?? It's a memory spell but then again... perhaps Snape can break them...?  
  
sOccerstar3000: I'M NOT CRAZY I'M GIFTED. Okay perhaps a little bit crazy! Glad you like the story  
  
Death Eater: *bows* Thank you. Thank you  
  
Draculella: I actually felt the same way when I wrote it...HeHe! As I have said before I'M NOT CRAZY. I'M GIFTED  
  
PINKDEVIL: *AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH* Yes Lockhart will be exactly the same. *Realize what she has done and start's hitting herself*  
  
Saddarkeyes: Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much. With your sevie. Read buttom A/N notes:  
  
bebita pepita: *Hand bebita a Kleenex* There there perhaps he will come back. Read buttom A/N notes  
  
Dark-One-Shadowphyre. I sooooooo like your reviews!!!! With the Weasleys remember that... eh... their too poor to handle another child!! With Severus... yeah but perhaps that's going to change *Laughed evil*  
  
Pyh...30 Answers *sweating* THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. AND TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T. YOU HAVE *checks her watch* 10 MINUTES TO DO IT IN!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue...blah blah yarn yarn  
  
  
  
  
  
----- To chapter 3; Lockhart, Lockhart and more Lockhart-----  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. Pleased be seated"  
  
Lockhart didn't saw Harry and he sat with the back towards him and eyed Dumbledore.  
  
"What can I do for you Albus, nothing seriously I hope?"  
  
"The answer is sitting right behind you" Lockhart turned around let out a little scream and literary felt down from the chair.  
  
Harry giggled again excited and Dumbledore tried to hide an amused smile, which didn't success very well.  
  
"Who-who's that, Albus"  
  
"That my friend is my grandson Silvanus"  
  
"I didn't know you had any children," Lockhart said from the floor.  
  
"Eh. but I have", he cast a look at Harry made sure that his scar was hidden behind his hair. "And it's him, my dear grandson, I want to discuss. You see his parents they are hiding 'cause my son is an Auror and he feared for his live... But they couldn't take Silvanus with them and I... I'm afraid I'm to old to take care of a child and I don't have the time but you on the other hand. You are young, handsome," Lockhart smiled and nodded, "intelligent and clever," Lockhart nodded and smiled a bit more. Dumbledore paused.  
  
"Would you take care of him" Lockhart got a very tired expression on his face but Dumbledore suspected it was because it was so hard to think.  
  
And it was very hard for Lockhart to think because on one hand he couldn't bear to have to share his live him anybody else than...well him. On the other hand he wouldn't upset Dumbledore. Only God knows that Dumbledore wouldn't be a good enemy to have and besides it would be good publicity. Him the always-charming Gilderoy taking a poor boy in his home from the goodness of his heart.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Lockhart and knew his decision. "I'll do it, Albus. I'll do it."  
  
"That's the spirit" Dumbledores eyes sparkled, "If you'll please give me a moment to say goodbye to my grandson."  
  
"Well, of cause," he turned towards the door when Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"You do realize that you'll not tell this to the media as Silvanus parent's are hiding?"  
  
Lockhart smiled faded. "Of cause Albus, of cause"  
  
When the door closed behind Lockhart Dumbledore looked at Harry with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry silverchild but this is best for you," Harry giggled. 'Oh. he was such a happy child. He haven't got the faintest idea that his parents just have died, and that he'll spend the next year of his life living a lie,' Dumbledore thought.  
  
"Well what to do about your scar my friend? Hmm... what about this," he muttered a silent spell but nothing happened. He tried another but the only thing it did was to tickle Harry, which made him giggle louder. "Well then there's only one thing to do then. I'm sorry silverchild" he pointed his wand at Harry's scar and muttered something and at instant other scars appeared at Harry's forehead. This spell made Harry cry but even if you looked very hard you wouldn't be able to se a lighting-shaped one.  
  
Dumbledores normal stern glace were rather unfixed as he said "By my silverchild. We'll meet again sometime. Perhaps sooner than either of us expected." Harry stopped crying and instead looked at Dumbledore with mild interest, who was this odd man?  
  
"Gilderoy, you may take him now, take good care of him. I'll contact you later" Before Lockhart could say a word Dumbledore had disappeared out of the door and Lockhart stood all by him self. Ore not by him self he thought. He was now longer by him self he was a father now.  
  
"Father," he said out loud then his voice turned into a disgusting snarl, "Father. funny. I'll probably kill before he turns 5"  
  
"Oh don't cry. I didn't meant it that way," he said as Harry started to cry again. This time rather loudly  
  
But Harry didn't stop and Lockhart was about to use the silence-spell at him when a book appeared at the desk. It said; Fatherhood for dummies. Dummies. he though. I'm not a dummy and decided not to touch the book.  
  
For a few minutes he listened to Harry who became louder and louder. With a hurt pride he though: 'Well. a little look will not hurt anybody.'  
  
He took the book and the screaming Harry (who he hold like he was a sac of potatoes) and leaved trough the fire again  
  
  
  
  
  
----- End of chapter 3.. Na I'm not that evil.-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----- Oh. I am. hehe-----  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
"He wasen't in it!!!!" the fans make a close circle around the writer  
  
"You said that if we told you what we wanted you'll try to do it"  
  
"Eh... Yes but...eh... YOU DIDN'T GAVE ME A REASON! I WANT REASONS!!!!!"  
  
"So you mean if we give you reason and they are good enough you'll put Severus back"  
  
"Yes, I like suggestions about what to happen in the story"  
  
"So Severus could come back"  
  
*The auther nods*  
  
*All the Snape-fan crap there keyboards and starts reviewing. ANYTHING for him*  
  
"Remember guys! I still have marshmallows"  
  
*A single Lockhart fan cough slightly*  
  
"We could also write suggestions about what will happen with Harry and Lockhart, right??"  
  
"Yes... write ANYTHING! I just like reviews"  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS  
  
And if there's too long between the posting remember: NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE 


	4. Silvanus Lockhart

A/N:  
  
*Snape-fan starts moving toward the author*  
  
"Hi guys! Nice to see you again," she says happily  
  
*The Snap-fans look at each other worried*  
  
"What's you up to," they yell  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, just in a good mood"  
  
"Is Snape in this chapter"  
  
"Read it! I don't want to ruin the story,"  
  
*She sends a big smile to the fans*  
  
"I start the story now okay...?" the writer say.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? You have changed the rating and haven't explained why!"  
  
"And what about that disclaimer?" another Snape-fan yell  
  
"Uh you are right! Thanks for reminding me. Okay here it's comes"  
  
Rating: Well Lockhart and pinkdevil have dirty mouths so I rated it PG-13 instead! But no slash but eh... violence are mentioned.  
  
Disclaimer: YAAAAARRRNNN Well I do not own the Harry Potter world. It belongs to the genius J.K Rowling. Besides I do not own the song which Lockhart sing it's own by... haven't got the slightest idea. And Brian McKnight owns the song Lockhart talks about. Aaaand I do not own pinkdevil. That honour belongs to well... pinkdevil. Besides I do not own a lawnmower. But that's a different story!"  
  
"Okay can I start now?"  
  
"Are you STUPID!!" the other Snape-fans node "You have forgotten the thank- you-notes"  
  
"Do you really need that?? They are sooo long"  
  
"YES" they all yells  
  
"Okay okay"  
  
  
  
Bienfoy: I like nagging *smiles* Here's the next chapter!!! Happy??? Yes!!! This is going to be about Harry's childhood but also Harry's Hogwarts years...I think... Wow this is going to be a long story! IS THERE ANYBODY WHO MINDS THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY??? Is there anything wrong with being odd *looks offended then her eye become unnatural big* Potential???? WOW!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! I don't know if Snape and Lily had a love affair... What do you think???  
  
kat: Before I read your review I wrote this story!!! And there is going to... Na... Read bottom A/N  
  
Kashii: I'M NOT INSANE! I'M GIFTED!!!!! *grins* Glad you like the story!  
  
Kathleen: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!! *falls down of her chair* to MALFOY!!!! That's that's just evil!!!!!  
  
'Mes: *Her eyes are unnatural big* Talent!!??? Wow...Thank you!!! *grins* And a stroke a genius... Flattered!!!!! Perhaps Lockhart will hate the mess. But who says that Harry will continue to have black messy hair??? Perhaps Lockhart know a spell ore two...*grins*  
  
~F~: You're a good singer *grins* Thanks for your reason and well... read this chapter and you'll see that...na... If I tell you it's not a surprise!  
  
ladysaturn: YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!! Why should Snape come back???? Perhaps Lockhart is capable to take care of a kid!! (I seriously don't think that! But who knows???)  
  
Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid: Glad you like the story!!! He He...Why does this story need Snape? Perhaps Lockhart is capable to take care of a kid!! (I seriously don't think that! But who knows???)  
  
Setsuri: How do you know Lockhart is going to screw fatherhood up?? *grins* Don't sorry for a long review!!! I LOVE long review!!!!  
  
PINKDEVIL: Your wish is my command *bows* YOUR IN THE STORY!! You are actually...na I don't want to tell *stick her tong out. Then realized that she is behaving childish and then blush*  
  
Jen: You don't have to wait anymore!!! HeHe. Again your wish is my command. I like that donkey idea! Perhaps going to use it in the next chapter *lol*  
  
Draculella: Yes I did!!! Nope! I'M NOT INSANE! I'M GIFTED! *Hides under the table as both Harry and Snape-fans starts looking after her* Help I didn't mean it that way...!!!  
  
Katzztar: I hope you don't mind but I've used a bit of your review in my story. It fited SO good!  
  
Fox: Yes I did...he he! *Hides under the table* Those spelling mistakes...Well I...I forgot to reread the chapter. SORRY!!!! And besides I'm not really an Englishman! I'm Dane!!!!!!!  
  
Tiffany: I wish you had left your email address! If you find my story confusing there's probably someone else there also think that. But glad your still think it's interesting! But what part is confusing?  
  
Kazaera: *Catch all the tomatoes then throws them back. They all hit* Whheeee I'm good! BUT LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!! But there's long time until Harry goes to Hogwarts! What will happen in the meantime?? Suggestions please!!!  
  
Bill Weasley: Thank you!!! Snape is back. But I can promise as a father figure...He He.  
  
Serpent Tongue: YES!!!! YES LOCKHART!!! Why Snape can't look after him?? Well there is something that he will not be remembered about. But what that is... Do you have a suggestion??  
  
Nagini: What's wrong with cause *looks offended* Na...I know! I couldn't stand for your nagging. I really didn't want to post this chapter before next Friday. IT'S YOU FAULT THAT I'M POSTING IT NOW!!  
  
Anja: SEVERUS AND MINERVA!!!!!!!!!!! That's new!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To all who reviewed! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! Besides them who said that I'm insane there where someone there said that I'm talented!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOW  
  
And to those who not have reviewed yet. You still have *checks her watch again* 5 minutes! And oh well... Thanks them who nagged! It's their fault this chapter is up now! I actually didn't want to post this before Friday but...What the heck!"  
  
"May I start now???"  
  
"Yes NOW"  
  
  
  
  
  
-----To chapter 4; Silvanus Lockhart-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they appeared in a flash of light blinded them.  
  
Harry stopped crying and looked instead around to find out were the light came from but he couldn't figure it out. There were no candles and the only light in the room came from the fire, which they just had appeared in.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that the walls were filled with pictures of a man. Harry giggled as he noticed that they all represent the very same man who was caring him.  
  
"Well Silvanus. Glad you could something else than crying," he said friendly  
  
One of the portrait smiled nervous and they were again a flash of light. The light came from the portrait's smile. Its teeth were so whit that it looked like magic. (Which it probably was) The real Lockhart gave Harry a smile and there actually also came a flash light from his teeth. Harry giggled even more. This man was even odder than the other!  
  
Suddenly Harry face became red. It's looked like he was doing something really hard  
  
(A/N: Diaper... yummy)  
  
Lockhart either didn't noticed ore he didn't cared. He just leaved Harry on the floor and Lockhart himself sat down in the softest chair in the room and started reading the book.  
  
He had only read a half page when Harry started crying. Well screaming was a better word!  
  
"May the Gods by with me," he muttered as he flipped trough the pages, "Oh here it is. What to do when a baby cries,"  
  
"First check the child's diaper"  
  
"NO WAY! I'm not going to do that."  
  
"Second perhaps the child is bored. Give some toys to the child, but if there's time, first of all DO SOMETHING with the child so you'll bound."  
  
"Do something with the child. But what???  
  
"After all this is a book for dummies..."  
  
"HUMPH"  
  
"...so if you don't know which toys the child would like to play with remember what You liked to play with as a kid."  
  
Lockhart stormed out of the room and came back with one of these muggles hairdresser-dolls. "Here you are Silv. I just love to play with this as a child. And look! You may borrow my comb"  
  
But Harry didn't want to play with the doll and he certainly didn't want to touch Lockharts pink comb.  
  
"Ungrateful bastard." he muttered, "Well next try. We should do something together and I know exactly what to do! You need to look a little more like me. We can't have that messy black hair. What won't people think??" He used some dirty words there were highly improper to say in front of children, when he remembered he wasn't supposed to talk about that child.  
  
"Well...I'll do it anyway!" He pointed his wand at Harry and cried:  
  
"Curlus Blondus"  
  
Harry hair instant became curled and blond. He actually looked like a Lockhart mini-me.  
  
"Well Silvanus Lockhart it didn't make you stop crying but it suddenly made you look better"  
  
He picked up the book again.  
  
"Perhaps the child is hungry. If so there are many delicious porridge and stewed fruit in this very same book. Look under Food for Father and Child."  
  
"GROSS! I think I'll try to make something more delicious. What about lobster and caviar?"  
  
He flicked his wand and a big fire appeared in the middle of the living room. He flicked it once more and a pot with lobster in.  
  
Harry yarned trough his crying.  
  
"Are you tried?? Wait just let me read the last note!"  
  
If anything else fails perhaps the child is tired. If the child refuses to sleep a lullaby is always a good idea. We suggest: Niko's lullaby. Text in the back of the book.  
  
He flicked his wand once more and Harry was now lying in a soft bed.  
  
"Okay lullaby. I don't like Niko's Lullaby but there's one song I do love. And there is a little dance with it."  
  
Harry stopped crying. His mother always sang him lullabies. Usual a song about some eyes but he love almost any songs. "Okay. Here it comes"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Too sexy for my love Love's going to leave  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt Too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurt And I'm too sexy for Milan Too sexy for Milan New York and Japan  
  
I'm too sexy for your party Too sexy for you party No way I'm disco dancing  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk"  
  
At that line he started shaking his behind like mad. He didn't realize that he looked like a complete fool.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car Too sexy for my car To sexy by far And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat What ya think about that  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
  
Too sexy for my Too sexy for my Too sexy for my  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my cat Too sexy for my cat Poor pussy Poor pussy cat I'm too sexy for my love Too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me  
  
And I'm to sexy for this song"  
  
Lockhart finished his dance and song and expected that Harry should starts giggled ore something. He defiantly didn't expected Harry to start cry again.  
  
"Oh... in the name of heaven, why didn't he just sing Niko's lullaby ore something? Oh... the noise was ear splitting. This was the loudest and most annoying sound he'd ever heard.  
  
"THAT'S WAS THE LAST STRAW THERE BREAKED THE CAMEL'S BACK! I'M OUT OF HERE!," he roared, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. Now you can't go ANYWHERE and can't scream. Oh...hear SO quiet! It's like HEAVEN!"  
  
Lockhart Disappeared without realizing that he forgot some think very important. Well two important things... One was Harry but what was the other one???  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A few hours before Lockhart's lullaby Professor Severus Snape was walking back and fourth in his office in the dungeons. He had this feeling that he had forgotten something really important but the problem was... he couldn't remember what!  
  
But then suddenly his eyes lit up and he picked a little glass ball up. It looked like it was filled with smoke.  
  
It was a rememberball.  
  
He looked at the smoke for a long time but it didn't change colour.  
  
'Damn he though. He haden't forgotten something...' but something twisted in his brain. 'He had tried something like this before. It was when You- Know-Who had... what the bloody hell was it. Yes he had put a memoryspell on him and Dumbledore he had asked him to make a very difficult potion. And... he had gotten his memory back! But what was in that potion...'  
  
He was interrupted by Dumbledore's head appearing in the fire.  
  
"Severus, you have not forgot the feast, have you,"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Well never mind. Come down and celebrate with us. You know there's only one week left of the vacation. We need to enjoy what's left of it," he smiled. "And not that I want to ruined your feast but you know that Sybill is coming to this one..."  
  
Snape groaned and forgot all about memoryspells and potions  
  
"Oh no... couldn't she sit next to someone else. Just this one time! I'm not in the mood for "knowing" about the future"  
  
Dumbledore smiled amused and disappeared.  
  
"Why one Earth does this...this woman want to go to the feast. Perhaps she had looked in her crystal ball and realized that it's the last time she's going to see one of us. But then again. It wouldn't be the first time," Snape growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh my aching head,' Snape though. He had just left the Great Hall were he had spent the whole feast listing to "Professor" Trelawney and her so- called predictions. Humph! But after all it had been it bit more interesting than it usually was.  
  
Trelawney had for the first time not talked about death but said something about Lockhart raising a child. He had burst out laughing. He had only had that "pleasure" of meeting Gilderoy Lockhart ones but then again; One time is one too many. He had never known a person who was more self-loving than him. If he should raise a child he'll probably end up killing it. But then a though again twisted inside his mind. Dumbledore hadn't laughed. Not even tried to hide an amused smile. Perhaps he's starting to sympathise with her ore something. After all when he laughed Dumbledore asked what was so funny and he told him even true Trewlaney looked rather...hurt. Even McGonagall had laughed and then Trewlaney had stormed out of the hall. He actually giggled as he memorized it. But then he stopped himself. He should be working now. He should try to figure out that potion... He was just starting too try and memorize the ingredients when a owl appeared. Snape untied the owl's letter and the owl fly away. He opened the letter. It said  
  
Hi my old friend  
  
Well...this is not going to be a nice owl. The reason why? Yes I'm arrested.  
  
I wish I were by you side now. I would so much like to se your face.  
  
The reason why I was arrested? Well... It's actually rather funny. I was visiting the Leaky Cauldron when Gilderoy Lockhart entered. Yes GILDEROY LOCKHART. I think he had a "FEW" drinks somewhere else 'cause he was well... DRUNK!  
  
There were a lot of people in The Leaky Cauldron that night and the only space left was next to me so...YARK he sat down next to me! Gross!  
  
Well he starts talking about a infant child, he was going to raise and that the child hated him.  
  
In the end he starts whimpering and he want ME to comfort him but NO BLOODY HELL! I was not going to comfort him but I was also a bit drunk and beside I eat 20 chocolate frogs and you know how I am when I get to much sugar.  
  
"To true," Severus smiled  
  
Anyway I pushed him down to the floor and starts hitting him and he just lay there, whimpering. Then some ministry wizards came and arrested me. Fortunately I have forgotten about my wand so I won't go to Azkaban but I'll have to pay 30 Galleons.  
  
But I'll tell you. It was worth every single Knut!  
  
Your friend, who is rolling on the cell floor with laughter  
  
PINKDEVIL  
  
Severus laughed but stopped suddenly. Child??? Suddenly he realized that he didn't need a potion. He could remember everything...  
  
"Oh God... I hope I'm not to late. For Lily's sake..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 4-----  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
*The Snape-fan cheers loudly*  
  
*Bows* "Thank you. Thank you"  
  
*Caring the author like she was some kind of a hero*  
  
"This was so good!!! Snape was in it and it was 12 pages long," a Snape-fan cheers  
  
*But one Snape-fan stand for herself*  
  
She yells," But the writer still haven't promised us that Snape will be the father figure!"  
  
A Harry fan interrupted her: "Yes and don't forget how she treated Harry"  
  
*The Snape-fans let the author fall*  
  
"AUCH! That HURT!"  
  
"You deserve IT!"  
  
*The one and only Lockhart-fan looks around nervously then ask*  
  
"Well I know Lockhart doesn't behave very well right now but he just needs time to adjust. He's not gone is he??"  
  
"Well Dumbledore is a trusty man isn't he?"  
  
"What do you mean," he asked nervous  
  
"He believe in second chan..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO;" the Snape-fans yells and they starts attacking the writer  
  
"STTTTOOOOOPPPPP!"  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Because if I dies you'll never know what there's going to happen"  
  
*The Snape-fans thinks and then realized that she is right*  
  
"Instead give me a review and tell me what Snape should do in the next chapter"  
  
*They crap their keyboards then ran to the nearest computer*  
  
The author yells high making sure that everyone can here her: "I think that there is going to be a kidnapping in this story! What rating should it then be????"  
  
"Who's kidnapping who," a Snape-fan yell  
  
" Well who do you think?? And NO it's not Snape and Harry???"  
  
*They start writing suggestion*  
  
"By the way what have that imbecile fool to Lockhart forgotten?"  
  
"Uh I think I'll let you guess it. The one there guess it will get...eh...chocolate frogs???  
  
I light your eyes Kill in seconds I fit with passion But still with sack But first of all I need an answer What am I??  
  
He He... funny to write but I'm not sure that you understand it. But it does fit. I used a dictionary... He He  
  
Make an author happy by guessing and reviewing. An unhappy author does not write!  
  
REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTINGS = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS  
  
And also remember if there's to long between the posting: NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!! 


	5. A lollipop, a fire, a lullaby and chance...

A/N:  
  
"Hi writer!!!" the snape-fans yells  
  
*Her eyes flick towards the door*  
  
"Read the chapter before you say anything OKAY!!!!"  
  
  
  
-----Cha..."STOOOOOOOOP"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Thank-you-notes and disclaimer please"  
  
"Okay okay!!"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own neither the song ore the Harry Potter world...Pity...  
  
  
  
Setsuri: Soon enough????? I like you idea of his purse!! Going to use it if you don't mind!!! Malfoy... AS A KIDNAPPER OF HARRY???????  
  
PINKDEVIL:You are choking me!!! *trying to get away from PINKDEVILS arms* If you want to be more in the story (can promise) TELL ME YOUR IDEA!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Wink At J00: YES!!! Snape rocks I agree! But Lockhart is not completely gone *laugh evil*  
  
lady sakura: Thank you!!!!! He He... But who will save Snape from Lockhart???  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: HeHe don't like Lockhart...And why should Harry have his black hair back!!!! *LOL* It's pretty!! Looks just like his father...*lol*  
  
'Mes: When I wrote I'm too sexy I also burst out laughing! My mother came in looking very serious at me...Is something wrong! Soooo funny! Na...I'm not torturing Snape-fans! I'm actually like Snape myself!!!! As I said: Dumbledore is a trusty man *laugh evil*  
  
Nagini: Yep! Okay okay!!! Here's more!!!!!  
  
Katzztar: The confrontation is first in next chapter hehe!! Actually Lockhart can't ... Read for yourself  
  
~F~: Your welcome. Me myself HATE when people update once every fortnight! Eh...ri...wro...Read for youself!!! HeHe  
  
kat: Thank you!!!!!!!!  
  
Draculella: Nothing is wrong with me *Jumps op and down to prove it* PINKDEVIL!!!! He/she is a reader who had a very huge wish to hurt Lockhart *lol* And I needed one who did it!!!!! What's wrong with Harry's hair??? Hehe  
  
Hermione Weasley: I AM NOT WEIRD!!!! I'M GIFTED!!! Thank you!!!!!!!  
  
Kazaera: HeHe it's NOT straightened out!!!!!! What about suggestions my dear *lol*  
  
Jen: First WHAT!!!!!! What to you mean by "let it be his wand" Second THANK YOU sooo much *her cheeks blushes*!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serpent Tongue: Thank you!!!! Lockhart is not gone!!! Just read this chapter...he he  
  
  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!! I have never though that I would get so many reviews!!!!! *getting greedy* I WANT MORE he he!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----Chapter 5; A lollipop, a fire, a lullaby and chances-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Severus Snape hurried to Hogsmeade where the Anti-Appearing spells ended.  
  
"I hope I'm not to late," he kept muttering for himself  
  
"Lockhart's mansion"  
  
He appeared in front of a pink gate. Behind the gate where a lot of high trees, which completely covered up the mansion, he supposed would be behind them.  
  
He tried to open the gate but it was locked  
  
"Alohomora" he tried  
  
The gate didn't open  
  
"Eh...well...I Severus Orion Snape teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, friend of the greatest wizard of them all Albus Dumbledore demands you to open the gate"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
It was still locked  
  
Then suddenly very unSnapeish he grinned  
  
"I'm a very big fan of Gilderoy Lockhart," he said slimy, "I would very much like to have this pretty, intelligent, brave and fantastic wizard autograph so please let me in!"  
  
It opened  
  
"Should have kno..." He stopped and smelled  
  
"FIRE!!!!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could while he muttered, "That-that fool! I thing he's almost the only wizard in the world who have forgotten to make sure his house can't burn down!  
  
"FLAMANA IMPOSILARA"  
  
(A/N: I'm so good at making spells)  
  
The fire stopped in a heartbeat. But it left a half burned down mansion  
  
"Harry! Where are you Harry?"  
  
He tried every single room in that part of the mansion which hadn't burned down.  
  
A silent tear ran down his cheek  
  
"Look at me! Severus Snape the hated Potions Professor crying over a boy"  
  
'But wasn't that what you wanted?' an evil voice inside his head said  
  
"Perhaps I wished that this child would disappear so I'd never had too face those eyes. But never that," his voice cracked" he'll die. It's just like I this time really killed her..."  
  
'He's gone! Why do you complain? And so is Lily! You succeeded this time! You should be proud!'  
  
"I never meant to!"  
  
Someone giggled  
  
"Oh Good! I'm just mad right! First I argue with myself and then I hear something that doesn't exists  
  
The giggle started again  
  
His eyes lit up  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He stepped into the room which was completely burned down. Not completely down he said to himself. A circle in the middle of the room hadn't burned down. It looked like the flame didn't want to go near. Inside that cikle was a purple bed...  
  
"How on Earth did you do that Ha..."  
  
But the buy in the bed wasn't Harry. It was defiantly a Lockhart. Long, blond curly hair and a pale pink pyjamas with little combs on.  
  
"Who are you?" he muttered! "Lockhart can't have a real child!"  
  
A pair of bright green eyes looked up at him  
  
"H...Silvanus! What on Earth have he done to you?" He looked down at Harry's left leg which were stiff then his eyes flicked to Harry's little finger which also was stiff.  
  
"Well the fool have apparently tried to frees you but didn't succeed! Not a surprise if you ask me! I don't think he can do a single spell right," he said to him self. The he muttered the counter-curse  
  
"Da-da" Harry grinned and lift his arms up to Snape so he could pick him up  
  
"I'm not your d... Come with me son" He picked Harry up  
  
Harry giggled again  
  
"What so funny Silvanus?"  
  
Harry showed Snape a pink wand  
  
"Your little sweet tyke! You stole Lockhart's wand!"  
  
Harry giggled again flicked the wand and suddenly Snape had a lollipop in his other hand  
  
"No Child! I don't ea...oh what the heck"  
  
They left the mansion but before they Appeared Snape yelled:  
  
"FLAMANA POSIBILARA"  
  
The fire started again  
  
"I'm not going to save this fools picture of himself!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"ALBUS" He yelled as he entered the castle  
  
There was no answer  
  
"Severus, Albus is not here. Is there anything I can to for you," McGonagall said softly  
  
"AWAY! Now! Of all days..." he realised that he was speaking to McGonagall  
  
"Why do you care," he sneered and turned around walking toward the dungeons  
  
Didn't care that he stepped on Mrs Norris tale on his way he finally reached his goal. The portrait of a muggle clown.  
  
"Oh hallo Severus. How are you? Have you scared the hell out of someone today ore has it been a boring day," the clown said cheerful as he saw Severus  
  
How typical Dumbledore to give him the most cheerful picture in the whole castle  
  
"Not yet but the day isn't over," he sneered  
  
"Absulutely true my friend but try to smile for a chance! It haven't kill somebody!"  
  
"If you don't shut up NOW it will! Beozar"  
  
The clown just laughed and continued to speak, "Grumpy today aren't we? Why don't we have a little talk first? I have learned a new trick! Would you like to see?" He suddenly noticed Harry and added "And who is that? He defiantly look like an old friend of yours!"  
  
"None of you bloody business. What it is your business that when I say the password you will let me in! Beozar"  
  
The portrait swung aside while it whispered: "Grumpy old fool"  
  
***  
  
"Well Silv. We can't speak to Albus now so you'll have to spend the night with me! You don't mind do you?"  
  
As an answer he suddenly had a lollipop more in his hand  
  
"I think I'll take care of that wand and then it's time too sleep"  
  
Harry eyes became watery  
  
"What's wrong? Hungry"  
  
Harry shook his head and pointed down at his ridicules pyjamas pants  
  
"Oh... I don't think I'm capable of that..."  
  
Harry's eyes became even more watery  
  
"I'm not glad at this," he said and said stepped towards the fire and said "Professor McGonagall"  
  
McGonagall were suddenly in the dungeons.  
  
"I have a problem Minerva"  
  
McGongall hided an amused smiled and said "Could that have something to do with the child I do not care about?"  
  
Snape was about to say something sarcastic but changed his mind and said instead "Well yes actually! It's my eh...brothers and I promised to take care of him. Do you by any chance no who to change a diaper?"  
  
McGongall couldn't help it. She burst out laughing!  
  
"Well yes," she chocked, "do you want an explanation??"  
  
"NO! Just do it...please! Perhaps another day!"  
  
She brought Harry to the bathroom and came back minutes later  
  
"Here you go father," she burst out laughing again, "Is there anything else?"  
  
Snape looked like he was about to kill her but said "Yes how to you make him go to sleep?"  
  
McGonagall stepped into the fire and said "Try a lullaby" She disappeared  
  
Snape put Harry in a newly made bed.  
  
"Well good night Silv"  
  
Harry green eyes looked up at him  
  
"Oh yes...lullaby!"  
  
He started singing  
  
"Lullaby, say good night Close your eyes Fall away to sleep Eyes like mine Don't you cry Cause tomorrow there'll be much more  
  
To see  
  
Don't you cry Say goodnight and fall asleep"  
  
"WOW!!! He really sleeps!"  
  
Snape walked back to the living room and looked around  
  
Two blue chairs were standing by the fire. He sat down in one of them. The walls were bare stone but hugely decorated by paintings and candles. The other side of the room stood 5 bookshelves. He really like this room. Everyone always thought that his rooms would be black and green but he actually liked blue better.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He had almost fallen in sleep when Dumbledore stepped into the room.  
  
"Severus! McGonagall said that you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I would" his voice were fill with anger  
  
"It didn't help what you tried to do last night. I remember it all"  
  
Dumbledores twinkle disappeared.  
  
"You know! But how? I was so carefully"  
  
"I've learnt to break memory-spells by Voldemort! But I understand what you did! That's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" the anger was back in his voice  
  
"How on EARTH" He was yelling by now "COULD YOU PLACE A CHILD WITH THAT IMBECILE IDIOT SELF-LOVING BLOODY FOOL," he ran out of words  
  
He calmed himself down.  
  
"Did you know that Lockhart tried to use Petrificus Totalus on Ha...well Silv then left him ALONE. Oh yes and a fire started and the only thing that save Silv was that he one odd way did so the flames couldn't touch him!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! A fire??," Suddenly he looked like the old man he was. "Silverchild did that. I hoped. I really truly hoped..."  
  
All Snape anger disappeared.  
  
"What did you ho..."  
  
He was interrupted when Lockhart stepped into the room. Obviously travelled by floo.  
  
Not noticing Snape he said: "Dumbledore I..."  
  
"I've heard" Dumbledore simply said  
  
Lockhart started crying.  
  
"I-I-I di-di-didn't meaaaaant to," he sobbed  
  
"I really didn't! Please give me another chance!"  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes until Dumbledore broke the silence  
  
"Okay," he said, "I'll give you a second chance"  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 5-----  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I'm sooooo evil!!!!!!  
  
*Looks around*  
  
"Where the Snape-fans?"  
  
Nobody answers  
  
"Eh...Hallo?? I have just given Lockhart a second chance!!!! Where are you???"  
  
Suddenly the Lockhart-fan laugh evil  
  
"They won't be able to come right now"  
  
"YOU ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!! Haven't they read the chapter yet?"  
  
"I'm not that evil! I know that if you get lots of reviews you'll write faster. They are reviewing now!"  
  
"Why aren't you reviewing right now"  
  
The Lockhart-fan didn't answer but instead ran away  
  
"That wasn't good! I haven't said what I wanted to know!!!!"  
  
Yells in hope that somebody will hear it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"IMPORTANT"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would like SUGGESTIONS!! What will happen in Lockhart's second change? Ore does Severus say something that will change Dumbledore's mind??? If so what?? What do YOU think???? And why does Lockhart want a second change??? It's up to YOU!"  
  
  
  
"ARE YOU LISTINING??"  
  
  
  
"And some technical stuff... Should I call Harry Silvanus ore Harry?? Two people have said there was minor spelling errors but nothing important *looks offended* First of all English isn't my main languish I'm Dane! And well... Should I make my beta read it??? The reason I haven't done it yet is that I though you'll like quick updates but if you don't please tell me!!"  
  
  
  
"LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY"  
  
  
  
"Should I make a update-email? If so leave your email in a review!" 


	6. Lockhart vs. Snape

A/N:  
  
This chapter is SHORT!!!! Blame it on my teachers!!!!!!!  
  
"Hmmm... were are the Snape-fan? It's getting a little bit creepy!"  
  
"Hmm... I guess that it's up to me to remember what to said. Well..."  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Is it just I ore is disclaimers totally unnecessary. Every one knows that I do not own them but then you do not do it either! That makes me feel better! *lol*  
  
  
  
"And thank-you-notes"  
  
Princess Kattera: Thank you! No Harry doesn't look like himself! Remember his hair!!! He He  
  
Setsuri: Mm myself like quick updates so quick update it is! I'm just glad you reviewed! I like reviews!!!!!!!! Silvanus in speech and Harry in though it is!  
  
MSelendrile: na...I'm not mad! Just a little bit crazy!  
  
Dark-One-Shadow: But the problem is. Dumbledore haven't heard what Silvanus said to Snape! I'm really busy but I think I just have to read your stories! If they are just half as good as your reviews... THEY ARE GOOD!!!!!  
  
Starlet Angel: Thank you, thank you!!!!! I'm not exactly sure that Harry will reach the age of 3 *laugh evil*  
  
Fireangle: Yes a second changes!!!! He He!!!!  
  
Katzztar: *lol* Funny review!!!! But I have to disappoint you! Snape is not going to supervise!  
  
sOccerstar3000: I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M GIFTED!!!! He he... Snape already have saved Harry once. Let the poor man breathe!  
  
'Mes: Brilliant??? *faints* THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!! Perhaps Snape will but there is Something you have forgotten!!!! Lockhart has this strange reason to not make Dumbledore mad...  
  
~F~: Silv and Sev *just realized how it fits* I like that idea! It's not going to be used in this chapter but perhaps another one...  
  
Mistress Cresacre: YES! Here is more...LOCKHART!!!! *laugh evil*  
  
lady sakura: Snape object of cause...but will Dumbledore listen??  
  
PINKDEVIL: THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD TELL ME THE IDEA AT FIRST *looks very disappointed*  
  
sil: Diaper duties??? Well Lockhart is defiantly going to learn how to changes diaper *laugh evil*  
  
A Person: With the beta thing...I'll do as you say! AND YES!!!! I AM GIVING HIM A SECOND CHANGE!!!!!!!!!  
  
ayeka: You're a lazy thing!!! But I am too!!!! I STARTED AT SCHOOL FOR A MONTH AGO!!!! *looks very jealous at ayeka*  
  
Serpent Tongue: Your welcome! Perhaps Dumbledore will forgive Lockhart...who knows? Well I do!!!!!!! He He  
  
Hermione Weasley: Thank you!!!!! You can say it stink at first!!! It'll not kill me *a tear falls down of her cheek* you really think I'm gifted?? WHEEEE!!!!!!!!! Update your story SOON!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*faints*  
  
SOMEONE HAS PUT ME ON HIS OR HERS FAVORITE-LIST!!!!!!!  
  
*faints again*  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! Someone actually think that I can write!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
WHO IS IT???  
  
  
  
Well THANK YOU every one who have reviewed!!!! I'm SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!  
  
*Does her little dance*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----Chapter 6; Lockhart vs. Snape-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT;" Snape roared  
  
Lockhart first seeing Snape now looked at him with disgust and said with a voice with the heat as eyes!  
  
"Snape. Didn't realize you were here. But then again. I have always overshadowed you"  
  
"Easy gentlemen's," Dumbledore said with an amused smile, "And yes Severus. I am willing to give Gilderoy here a second change. And you should now that some people deceive a second change"  
  
Lockhart snorted  
  
Snape opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but couldn't find of something to said.  
  
"Besides Severus it's completely me who decides were I'll like to put my grandson," he looked very stern at Snape.  
  
Snape finally understood  
  
"Severus will you please fetch Silvanus?"  
  
When Snape had left the room Dumbledore looked very hard at Lockhart. His twinkle had disappeared.  
  
"I know what you did to my silverchild but I don't know why you want a second change ore more like a third change"  
  
Lockhart suddenly looked like he was a first year who accidentally had sat fire on Dumbledores long beard.  
  
"But I do know if you hurt Silvanus once more I'll make you regret" said Dumbledore with a threatening voice.  
  
"You do not want me as an enemy! And you now that. I've saved you once but I'll not save you again." Dumbledore turned around and left within the fire  
  
Snape grinned as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh... you have been spying"  
  
Snape grinned even more  
  
"Well but remember Dumbledore have given you a second change too"  
  
Snape grinned fated.  
  
"Not so smart anymore? But I understand. I beat you before, I beat you now and I'll beat you again"  
  
Lockhart grabbed Harry and left.  
  
Snape sneered at the fire were Lockhart just had left.  
  
"Perhaps you wont in the past but you haven't won yet. I still have time to beat you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 6-----  
  
  
  
  
  
WANT MORE????????  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm.. Very odd... What is it with Snape and Lockhart???  
  
PLEASE!!!!!! Review!!! I don not have a life so I happy for every single review!!! Okay perhaps I have a life *Jumps up and down just to make sure* Hmm.. I have a life but I still happy for every single review.  
  
REMEMBER= SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEW  
  
NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!!!!  
  
I LIKE SUGGESTIONS!!!!!  
  
  
  
QUESTION If you replace a chapter with a new one will your old reviews be deleted???  
  
  
  
  
  
SOMEONE ELSE WHO WANT AN EMAIL WHEN I UPDATE??????? 


	7. Lockhart in Azkaban??

A/N:  
  
*starts crying*  
  
"I'M A DANE FOR GODS SAKE!!!!!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT USED TO WRITING IN ENGLISH!!!!!!!"  
  
"GET THE POINT?"  
  
*crys even more*  
  
"AND I DID USE THE SPELLCHECK!"  
  
*calms herself down*  
  
"But the problem was that I only had one hour to write it in and if I also wrote what I had planned for this chapter I wouldn't have the time to finish!"  
  
"Besides I love do write and always get good grades but if I write in Danish nobody would read it! I see this as a practice in English, doing what I love to do!!!"  
  
"I didn't like the chapter length either but it had to be done!!!!!"  
  
"I actually didn't AT ALL want to write this chapter!!!!!!! I was so sad that the spelling for some was more important than the story! Please note that EVERY SINGLE HARRY-WORLD NAME are spelled right! I always check in the books to make sure!  
  
"Then again if spelling is so important for you but you still want to read the story why don't you suggest yourself as a beta?????  
  
"I'm sorry if I sound mad I'm not!"  
  
"Every single one who has reviewed said that they liked the story!!!!!! ALSO them who said quite a bit about the spelling!"  
  
"AND I'M ON ONE PERSON FAVORITE STORY, AUTHOR AAAAAAN AUTHER ALARM MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GLAD YOU REVIEWED!!!!! I got 115 REVIEWS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own ANYTHING besides the spelling which I'm proud to say!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----Chapter 6; Lockhart in Azkaban??-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart entered his mansion feeling really depressed. He once again had gotten himself into a mess that he couldn't get himself out of. He really didn't want that child. He hated children more than anything. He wasn't actually sure that he ever had been one. He defiantly hadn't been that disgusting. Diapers and stuff. He was sure either why he had taken the child back. And he didn't know why Dumbledore had given him another chance. But he was glad he did. Dumbledore had the power to do what he could have done once before. Throw him into the place he like the rest of the world feared the most. Azkaban.  
  
As he reached the door to his mansion he said to the sleeping Harry:  
  
"I'm not going to mess this up once again."  
  
"Sir, Sasha is gotten a message for you." A female house-elf squeaked, as Lockhart opened the door.  
  
"Very well Sasha. What is it?"  
  
"Another sir flooed you sir! He is reminded you that you shall have photos taken in 2 hours"  
  
"Oh my. We really do need to work on your grammar. But thank you. What time did he floo me?"  
  
"In one hour and 50 minutes ago, sir"  
  
Lockhart panicked  
  
"I have 10 minutes left to get ready in! Heeeelp!"  
  
"Sasha will help you, sir. What is Sasha to do?"  
  
"Take this child," he handed the house-elf Harry. "His name is Silvanus, take good care of him"  
  
'Why didn't I think of Sasha in the first place?' he though to himself  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
Lockhart ran with the speed of wind to find his violet purse. He checked every thing was in it  
  
"Shrunken copies of my books to fans? Check," He muttered to himself, "Autographing quill? Check, Comb? Check! Mirror? Check. Makeup? Check! Wand...WAND HAVE YOU SEEN MY WAND SASHA???"  
  
Sasha standing with a now awake Harry, looked worried at Lockhart.  
  
"No sir. Is master's wand missing??"  
  
Harry giggled, but neither the house-elf or Lockhart paid any notice to that.  
  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!! I'll have to go without my wand!!!"  
  
He was almost at the door when he was hit by a wave of bad feelings. He turned around  
  
"And Sasha if I'm not back within 2 hours go to Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You do know Dumbledore?"  
  
Sasha bowed.  
  
"And give Silvanus to Dumbledore. Understood??"  
  
"Yes sir. Sasha is understood!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the very same time Albus Dumbledore walked back and fourth and his office wondering about what he had done.  
  
"Why did you do that to Harry?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"You old fool! You haven't forgotten what Lockhart did have you?"  
  
"But Severus did the exact same thing and look! He use his second chance very well," he argued with himself.  
  
"But remember Severus told you the thing of his own free will and Gilderoy by force"  
  
"Why do I have to be an old loving and forgiving fool?"  
  
His argument stopped, as there was a knock on his door  
  
"Come in."  
  
In came Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Albus, I have a matter I want to disgust with you."  
  
"Very well. Please be seated." He pointed at a soft chair.  
  
McGonagall sat and began talking.  
  
"I saw Severus with a child today"  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looked worried "Your point being...?"  
  
"Well as much as it shocked me to see Severus with a child it shocked me more that the child looked familiar."  
  
Dumbledore remained silent.  
  
"I mean he had long, blond, curly hair but if it wasn't for that I would have sworn that the child were Harry Potter"  
  
Dumbledore looked very stern at McGonagall.  
  
"I will not lie to you Minerva. It was Harry Potter. I brought him back with me. I realized you were right."  
  
McGonagall smiled.  
  
"But he isn't known as Harry Potter any more. His name is Silvanus."  
  
"But why did you give him to Severus of all people??"  
  
"I didn't give him to Severus. I gave him to Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
McGonagall fell down of her chair.  
  
"LOCKHART!!! What were you thinking of??"  
  
"You should have enough sense to have figured that out by yourself"  
  
She looked questioningly at Dumbledore  
  
"I guess not then. If Harry were at Hogwarts you and Hagrid would have seen him. You did and you figured out. You, Hagrid and I are the only one who has seen Harry."  
  
"I know you think highly of Hagrid, but I do not think that he could figure that out, and I wouldn't tell it even if my life depended on it. Bring him back. Bring him back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Perhaps Hagrid wouldn't know... but I have given him to Lockhart. And I won't take him away from him."  
  
McGonagall looked hurt.  
  
"But I'm glad you will not tell."  
  
"I'll never let you down," McGonagall said.  
  
A memory twisted in Dumbledores brain.  
  
"Good. Then I think it's time to go to bed. It's rather late."  
  
McGonagall left but Dumbledore didn't go to bed. He went to a black cabin in his office. He opened and looked in a Pensieve  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bring him in!" A young Bartemius Crouch roared.  
  
The audience looked exited around in the room and whispered:  
  
"Yes that self-loving fool,"  
  
"He is rather handsome." giggled two teenage girls.  
  
"I didn't believe he had enough brain to do such a thing."  
  
The whispering stopped as the candles in the room lit up.  
  
Perhaps 'room' were an over-statement. It was more like a cave. It had bare stonewalls, with no paintings, no decorations and no windows. The cave was formed like a circle. In the middle of the room was an empty spot with Crouch and a chair standing in the middle. Outside the spot were hundreds and hundreds of chairs. All filled with audience. On one side of the room was a huge door with a tiny path leading to the spot in the middle.  
  
The door opened and 4 dementors came in with a man between them.  
  
"He's a lot better looking in the pictures," the two girls whispered disappointedly.  
  
Perhaps that was true for this man was not good looking. He was as pale as a ghost, his long blond hair was greasy and bushy and his face was full of dirt  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart you are charged for tutoring and afterwards killing the muggle-couple Mr and Mrs Joulos and for raping and torturing Mrs Lily Potter."  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
"I-I-I didn't do it! I-I-I didn't do it. I mean...why should I? I have all the success I want!"  
  
"Show us your left arm." Crouch roared.  
  
"Th-th-th-that's not necessary! I mean I haven't done anything!" Lockhart said with panic sounding in his shaky voice  
  
Crunch looked at the biggest dementor and told it to remove Lockhart's robe.  
  
The crowd gasped again. On Lockhart's pale left arm was a black mark.  
  
Lockhart tried to run but was captured in a heartbeat and pushed into the chair. Chains bound him.  
  
"I-I-I-I w-w-wa-was FORCED!" he yelled "Albus you know I didn't meant to. At respect for your niece and my ex-fiancé, Charlotte, I wouldn't do it! I did it to capture the bastards who killed my fiancé."  
  
Dumbledore who had been sitting on a chair stood up and said loud and clear.  
  
"As odd as it may sound I trust him and so did my niece. She was killed by Death Eaters and me myself tried to do anything possible to find them who did it. I just didn't go that far... I loved my niece more than anything. She was my child. She trusted Gilderoy and anyone she trusted I trust!  
  
"Dum-dum-dumbledore," now it was Crouch turn to stutter "you don't say what I think you are saying?"  
  
"Yes I am Barty. I say that Gilderoy Lockhart is innocent."  
  
Another gasp came from the audience.  
  
Crouch did not believe that Lockhart was innocent. But he was so close to getting the Minister of Magic job. But he still needed to get the vote which counted the most. The vote of the headmaster at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"If your sure Albus," he bowed "But you owe me one now you know?!"  
  
"Yes I do, minister."  
  
Crouch smiled and Lockhart was released.  
  
"Thank you Albus," Lockhart bowed before Dumbledore and kissed the bottom of his robe.  
  
"Stop that! Perhaps I do not trust you completely so if you ever disappoint me you'll be sent to Azkaban in a second."  
  
"Of cause Albus. I'll never disappoint you."  
  
"But what to do with the audience? They know everything" Crunch said.  
  
"They do not know anything which a little memory charm can't handle."  
  
Together Crunch and Dumbledore muttered a few well-chosen words and all the eyes of the audience went blank then they all disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore looked very stern at Lockhart.  
  
"Remember your promise always and forever."  
  
"I'll never let your down."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***End flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of Chapter 6 or perhaps the story MWAHAHAHAHA-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA! You didn't think that Lockhart was a Death Eater did you???? MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well this was the end of the chapter or was it the end of story??? It depends on you!!!!!! Do you want more?????? If you do *looks very stern* REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Why is Lockhart worried????????  
  
And will Snape get Harry back?????  
  
Was the spelling better this time??????? If it was send your thank you's to KAOS!!!!! She is just WONDERFUL!!!! Read her stories! I mean it!!! They are GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU JENNI!!!!!  
  
SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA REVIEW!!!!  
  
REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS  
  
NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE  
  
Anyone else want an email when I update????????? 


	8. The voice

A/N:  
  
*Search the ground in hope of finding a wand*  
  
"If I just had a wand I could hex my teachers. That would be fun! Can you believe them!? 3 essay, 1 math assignment, chemistry, German, English and of cause the huge Danish assignment. All in ONE week!!!!!! That's just isn't fair!!!!!!!! That's why this chapter is so SHORT!!!"  
  
He he.... Some actually though that I was serious when I wrote that I wouldn't write more!!! *laugh evil*  
  
I can just a well admit it. I LOOOOOVE doing this. I'll probably write it anyway.  
  
*suddenly realized that she shouldn't had said that. It worked so good!*  
  
The reviews are just making it EVEN BETTER!!!!!  
  
And can you believe it?? EVERY SINGLE ONE who have reviewed so far liked the story. Some even think that I am talented!!! I was just sooooo happy when I read those reviews!!!!!!!! ME!!! TALENTED!!!!!!! WOW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Does her little dance*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----Chapter 7; The voice-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on Lockhart's front door.  
  
"Hallo sir," Sasha bowed "Sasha at your service sir. What is Sasha help you with?"  
  
Severus Snape looked at the house-elf stern.  
  
"You are Lockhart's elf?"  
  
"Yes sir, Gilderoy Lockhart is Sasha master. But master is not home."  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's not him I want to talk with. I came here to pick up Silvanus."  
  
Sasha tried to close the door but Snape was already in the mansion.  
  
"NO YOU IS NOT" the house-elf roared.  
  
Snape flew into the wall with the force of a full-grown bull.  
  
"Sasha is has her orders. Sasha will take care of Silvanus. Sasha does as she is told. Sasha is a good house-elf. Sasha will take care of Silvanus in two hours and if master not is back Sasha is taking Silvanus to Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Snape anger left in a heartbeat.  
  
"Did he said that if he wasn't back in two hours you should bring him to Albus"  
  
Sasha bowed. "Yes and Sasha is going to do what Sasha is told!"  
  
"How long ago did he give you them?"  
  
"One hour and 50 minutes. Sasha is getting scared."  
  
"Perhaps I never though highly of Lockhart;" he muttered to himself. "But one thing I'll give him. He has always been good at making predictions. Not a real Seer but he got bad vibes.  
  
"Sasha. Your master is in trouble. Fetch Silv. Were going to Albus NOW!"  
  
"Master is in trouble? Sasha is not liking her master is in trouble. Sasha will fetch Silv," she left and Snape heard a small "Plop" from the next- door-room knew that she had left. Snape himself went to the fire and Disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A little bit to the left please."  
  
Lockhart took two steps to the left not really concentrating on what he did.  
  
"No, that was to much. One step back."  
  
Lockhart did as he was told but didn't look at the photographer but at the shadows in the back of the room. He felt like he was being watch. Well he was by the photographer but it was like someone else also was watching him. Someone hidden in the shadows just waiting. But waiting on what? To get his autograph. To talk to him. To...kill him??  
  
"Come on a big smile. Remember your fans. Remember the money you get out of it!"  
  
Lockhart grinned bright at the camera. But not the grin he normally sent. His eyes were focused behind the camera inside the shadows. What?? Was it just him or was something moving. Something or someone??  
  
"We're done. Great as always even though you were a bit stiff today."  
  
"Hmm..." Lockhart was still staring in the shadows, not noticing that the photographer, shaking his head left.  
  
"When is it time for the next photo shoots?" He turned around and looked at the spot were the photograph stood.  
  
"He has left," a soft voice whispered behind him.  
  
Lockhart let out a little scream. He knew that voice.  
  
"Still a big sissy are we?" he voice continued.  
  
"Le-L-Leave me alone! Please!"  
  
"Scared? You should be." The voice was extremely close to his left ear. He could feel the hot breath in his ear.  
  
The man, without a waning, griped Lockhart's left forearm hard. An ear- splitting scream filled the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------End of chapter 7-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow...I almost felt sorry for Lockhart. But only almost!  
  
The 1-million-question is: Who was that man? And what will happen? Is it that kidnap thing I talked about or something else? Will Lockhart, not that I actually think you care *laugh evil* die?  
  
I know that I haven't paid much attention to Harry lately. I hope he's back at full power next chapter.  
  
BESIDES: There's going to be a mother figure or at least for a while *lol* It's going to be so fun!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! You don't have the faintest idea how much it means to me! Seriously you don't! Also feel free to email me. I do not bite!  
  
I like SUGGESTIONS!!  
  
REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS  
  
NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE 


	9. Mummi

**A/N: **

*Ducks for the rotten fruit which is being thrown at her*

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I would wish that I could say it was because this chapter is so long but sadly enough that isn't the reason………It's the same reasons as last time……… MY TEACHERS HAVE GONE MAD WITH EXAMS ALREADY!!!!!

I finally figured out how to use bold and italic!!!!!!!!! I'm so HAPPY!!!!!!! Yes I know… it's easy to make me happy. A good way to make me happy is to REVIEW!!!! But I'm not going to beg to get reviews…  but still PLEASE review… huh I think I just begged. Nevermind…

I actually had this chapter written for TWO weeks but first my computer wouldn't send to my beta, then it was the 11 of September and FanFiction was down for almost two days then I couldn't upload a document…. WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?????

**Disclaimer:** Yaaaaaaaaarn don't own don't sue blah blah

**Dedication:** Eh………a lot of other fics I've read had dedications. I WANT TO! So this chapter is dedicated to **~F~** who inspired me but just not in the way it was meant *lol* and to **KAOS** my wonderful beta!!!!!!! (KAOS: Why, thank you! *Blush*)

**-----Chapter 9; Mummi------**

The scream lasted for what seemed an hour but finally the man removed his hand.

"You do remember my power, right?"

Lockhart didn't answered. He still lay on the floor twisting in pain.

"Answer me!" the man roared while kicking Lockhart in his ribs.

"Ye-ye-yes" he sobbed.

"Good girl!" he looked at Lockhart with disgust "Remove you cloak."

Lockhart didn't dare argue so he did as he was told.

"Look at your arm. Look at your mark. You should know where you belong. Even though our master is gone, remember that there is still lots of us out here. You do remember that, RIGHT?"

"Yes, Lucius I do." Lockhart tried to stand up but was soon kicked down again from the man.

"RESPECT! I COMMAND RESPECT! I'm not Lucius to you. I am Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled. "Good. I hardly guess that you have enough brains to figure out why I'm here."

"No, sir." Malfoy burst out laughing softly, but it soon became high-pitched and evil. 

"For the first time you realized that you don't have a brain. Good thing! Well I came here to have a little chat. I wanted to ask you something. And what could that be, _girl?_"

"No idea, sir." Lockhart voice finally showed fear.

"I know you were captured by Aurors, but how did you escape? With all you have done!"

"I-I-I ha-ha-haven't done an-anything!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he suddenly laughed evil again "You killed your fiancé and what about Lily? You raped her! To great anger from dear old Severus. I think that he would have liked a go. And of course all those muggles..."

He suddenly pulled Lockhart up from the floor and whispered again close to his left ear.

"And what about your child. The child your fiancé carried?"

Lockhart started crying like a baby "You and the others did it! I didn't."

"Wrong my dear _girl_. You held the wand. You did it. We just………just helped you a bit."

"You made me! You used Imperious."

"You still held the wand! You were the one who kill them." he stopped speaking as he heard footstep. 

"I'll leave you now! But if you breathe a word to anyone, you are dead! And remember I'm not done with you. I'll come back when you least expect it. Perhaps not in weeks, perhaps not in months, years can pass. But I'll not forget you. I'll come back." he suddenly grinned at Lockhart "And then……… I'll kill you!" With that he Disappeared.

***

Lockhart sat in a soft chair by the fire in Dumbledore's office, drinking tea, still shaking after the chock. He didn't remember what had happened after Malfoy left, only that he now was at Hogwarts and his house-elf somehow was going to bring him cookies for the tea, miles away from where he had been just minutes ago. Dumbledore coughed slightly to catch Lockhart's attention.

"Gilderoy. I don't know what just happened but I have a feeling that you won't talk about it," Lockhart nodded. "But this time it wasn't your fault that you failed with Silvanus, You'll get him ba………"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape roared. "Dumbledore you can't do that! I know that I refused to take him in the first place but I take back everything I said! I DO want Silv!"

Dumbledores eyes twinkled "You didn't let me finish!" I'll not give Silv completely back to Gilderoy. I want you two to cooperate."

It was Lockhart's turn to roar: "NO! I'm not going to do that! I'm not going to cooperate with that………with that _that _maniac!" Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared.

"For one time I must agree with the biggest maniac in this room." Snape look with hatred at Lockhart "We can not cooperate!"

"You are acting like children! You will and shall cooperate! Silv needs a father and a mother figure." 

"Excuse me," Lockhart looked worried "I think I need to go to the nurse. I really need to have my ears checked. I though you said _mother figure_."

"I did."  The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes and he pointed his wand at Lockhart. "Mala Femala"

Suddenly Lockhart's blue rope disappeared and instead he stood in a big-flowered red dress, his wizard hat was replaced with a big red hat and huge golden earrings.

Snape burst out laughing.

"ALBUS!!!! Why did you do that!!?? I look like………like a WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gilderoy looked disgusted.

Snape laughed even more "Th-th-the la-lady in re-re-red," he coughed.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" his hand fingered in his pocket but couldn't find anything.

"Lo-lo-looking for th-this" Snape hold up a pink wand.

Lockhart's eyes widened under his yellow eye shadow "Where did you find that?!"

Snape laughed even more and couldn't speak. Even Dumbledore had a hard time hiding his smile.

"L-let's just say that I have some………some sources," Snape looked at Harry, lying on a bed, who also giggled his cute little baby giggle.

Lockhart gripped his wand and now he really looked like a mad little child.

"Ne-next time you could put your wand in you red purse." Snape pointed at a really ugly purse, which danced in Lockharts hand.

"ALBUS!!! What about my reputation? I look like a woman. A really ugly woman with no senses for fashion what so ever!"

Dumbledore couldn't help it. He grinned brightly at Lockhart. "Don't worry Gilderoy! Nobody will recognise you!"

"I'm not that sure………"Snape tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "The sense of fashion is the same!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Lockhart.

"I WILL NOT TOLORATE ANYMORE OF THAT!"

He looked like a child again and looked pleading at Dumbledore.

"What about Snape? He doesn't look like a father."

Snape stopped laughing in the speed of wind, and looked with open fear in his eyes at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grinned again, lifted his wand and pointed it at Snape.

**-----End of chapter 9-----**

**A/N:**

Cliffy………He he. 

**HEEEEELP!!!!! I have not decided what is going to happen to Snape yet!! SUGGESTIONS!!!**

 Do you like the idea with Lockhart and Snape cooperating, or should I stop it in a heartbeat??

**SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTINGS = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS.**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE.**

Uh………just a short note……… It was the nagging there paid off………THAT'S WHY HARRY PARTLY BELONGES TO SNAPE NOW!

  



	10. The daddy and the clown

**A/N**: Updated………ALREADY!!!!!!!!!! Well it's a bit short but it's there!!!!!!!! 

**Dedication:** To **muggles**, **Katzztar** and **Draculella**. I'm on their favourite list!!!! Wheeeee!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: This is getting boring………..DON'T OWN!!!!!

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-----Chapter 10; the daddy and the clown-----**

"No-no-no……… I don't think so, Albus!" Snape stuttered And started to walk backwards slowly.

"Don't be shy Snape. You're a probably going to make a great father!" Lockhart grinned.

"Not as good as you as a mother!" That shut Lockhart up.

"Perhaps you could look like my father. _Scottush fatus_." 

Lockhart started to howl with laugher but Snape didn't realized why. He didn't have breast like _some_ others.

"Come on Snape. Play us a song!" 

Snape suddenly realized that his robe was replaced with a plaid kilt, his blouse with a knitted waistcoat and over his shoulder were a set of bagpipes.

"Does this bring back memories?" Dumbledore wiped a tear away

"Albus," Snape had trouble controlling his voice, "A father does not have a bagpipe! Turn me back this instant!" 

Albus looked disappointed but flicked his wand and Snape looked like Snape again.

"HEY!!!! That's not fair. I want to look normal again too!" 

"That my friend is impossible. But I must say that I see you point..." he pointed his wand at Snape again "_Muggla Bankla_" 

Snape now looked like a muggle bank manger; Short-cropped hair, a pin-stripe suit, shiny shoes, and straight tie. Lockhart couldn't stand anymore. He was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Now," Dumbledore fingered with his beard. "Not your style! Perhaps…_Quiddus_ _watchus._"

Now it was Dumbledores turn to laugh! He removed his glasses and wiped the tears away but Snape didn't notice him. And could you blame him? Lockhart laugher was louder than 10 elephants jumping up and down on large pile of windows.

"And I though I-I-I looked ridiculous!"

Snape ran to the mirror in Dumbledores office but it wasn't Snape who looked back. It was a greasy and dirty man with a big beer belly, net undershirt and a butterbeer in his hand.

"F-f-funny!!!!!! All you need now is a Quiddich game!"

"I'm a least still a man!!!!!! YOU ARE A WOMAN!"

Lockhart didn't hear. He just laughed louder and louder.

 "THAT'S IT!" _bikina thonga_"

"Who looks funny now?????" Snape laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Snape ducked as Lockhart tried to curse him.

"You really could be a pretty woman. But you defiantly need to buy a shaver! Those legs and armpits looks like a wood!" He duck again "And thong…. It doesn't look good at you, _babe_" Snape was so busy laughing he forgot to duck. Snape was now also dressed in bathing suit. Snape continued laughing.

"I'm not the one dressed in bikini so even though you as usual don't have taste in picking bathing suit!" As true as heaven Dumbledore though and looked at Snapes baby blue shorts. 

"_JELLY LEG_" Lockhart roared. He didn't hit Snape but the mirror and the curse was thrown back at him. Snape laughed even more. "YOU LITTLE BA………" Lockhart roared. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Behave like the man………and woman you are!" He flicked his wand and Snape was Snape again and Lockhart was without jellylegs but well………He was Ms Lockhart.

"I will now show you your new home." Dumbledore started working towards the door 

"Excuse me?" Lockhart said. "Did you just say _our_ home?"

"Yes I did! _Your_ new home! Silvanus should live in a normal family, remember?"

Lockhart and Snape stood with open mouth and had forgotten how to talk.

"Close your mouths." Dumbledore grinned, "You look like a couple of clowns." 

"I'll take Silvan………" Dumbledore also open his mouth and stopped talking as a silver aura appeared around Silvanus. The silver disappeared almost as fast as it was shown but as it disappeared Dumbledore looked like a clown with red nose and all that.

"Wh-what just happened?" Snape looked scared.

Dumbledore tried to talk but paused. "I don't now. But it can only mean one thing………"

-----End of chapter 10-----

**A/N:** He he……….. Snape in bathing suit……….! 

Well what is it with Lockhart?

And what will happen next???

Should Lockhart disappear from the story????

And another question: Should Malfoy be in the story again?????

He he…… I'm going to be evil now………….Just to make sure you actually read the A/N notes I'll ask a question me myself have been wondering. Lockhart raped Lily………….. Then Lockhart could be Harry's father……Or what do you think????

*Hides under the table*

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!!**

**REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATON = REVIEWS!!!!**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

  



	11. The ”happy” family

**A/N**: WOW!!!!!!! Updating AGAIN!!!!!! Yes, yes, yes. *Wait for cheers* Waiting, waiting… Nobody happy I already uploaded!!?? *sobs* Well… then I don't update again until someone tell me it's a good story and that I'm talented *lol* Well I don't think I'm talented but I LOOOOOVE writing… I love it as much as I love reviews!!!!!!! So **READ AND REVIEW**!!!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing if you already have done it!!!!

**Dedication**: To **Setsuri** for her/his nagging which is the reason it's updated already. Besides I'm on her/his favourite author list!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Huh…Are they mine… I don't remember… Oh no, they are not!!!!! SOBS

**-----Chapter 11; The "happy" family-----**

"What…?" Lockhart eyes widened.

Dumbledore said nothing.

"Albus…What does it mean?" Snape tried to look stern at Dumbledore but his fear showed.

Dumbledore sighed "Nothing! Come with me I'll show you your new home." He picked Harry slowly up as he could explode every second. Harry giggled. 

"You do not mean we still have to live together?" The reality had made Lockhart and Snape forget about Harry. The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes. 

***

"This is your new home!" Dumbledore stepped back and Lockhart and Snape could see inside the small apartment. 

"It's actually nice!" Lockhart said and looked out of the window "It has a good view!" 

"It has a good view!" Snape said trying to talk like Lockhart. "God damn! You don't just look like a woman you act like one! Silvanus will actually think that you are a woman… But then again… have I ever though diferantly??"

"YOU SHUT UP NOW OR ELSE…!"

"Or else what? You'll hit me with that beautiful purse of yours!" Snape laughed highly.

"I will not tell you to stop anymore." Dumbledore tried to sound stern but his twinkle gave him away. "_Friendanna_"

Lockhart who at that moment tried to kick Snape fall to the floor. He stood up again and tried to hit him but fell down again. Snape was howling with laughter.

"What in the name of Heaven is happening here??" 

"Oh nothing." Dumbledore grinned. "I've just made you friends and friends don't fight, remember? You must have some friends…"

"I'm not that sure about him…" Lockhart muttered.

"How dare you?" Snape tried to hit Lockhart but his result was the same as Lockhart's.

"You can hit me, you can't hit me!" Lockhart teased.

"YOU LITTLE BAS… angel!" Snape looked shocked as he realized what you just said.

"Angel! OH yes I'm an angel but you on the other hand are A DEMO…sweetheart!" 

Dumbledore grinned brightly. "Oh yes I forgot to mention you can't speak bad about each other. Silvanus is not going to grow up with a quarrelling father and mother!"

Snape and Lockhart sighed.

"Let me show you the rest of your apartment!"

He showed them a little room with a big red double bed.

"Welcome to the bedroom." 

"We are not supposed to sleep in the same bed are we?" Lockhart said.

"Don't get your hopes up! You'll sleep at the floor." Snape said icily.

Dumbledore laughed, "Then I'll leave you! Make yourselves at home!" He left.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Snape said growling.

"Don't forget to put the toilet seat back down."

Snape froze. "Excuse me!? Did you just remind me to put the seat back down?"

"Yes is that a problem?" Lockhart looked offended.

"YES IT IS!!! You are a MAN!!!! A MAN!!!!"

"Don't be so judgemental!"

Snape tried to figure out something to say but just shook his head and left to the bathroom.

When Snape returned Lockhart was sitting in the living room and… was KNITTING?!

"What are you doing?" Snape looked shocked.

"What does it look like? Knitting!"

"KNITTING!!! Why are you knitting?" Snape tried really hard not to yell.

"Silvanus needs some warm socks for when it's wintertime again!"

"Are you insane??? And where is Silv???" Snape said calmly.

"No I'm just practical! He's in the bedroom!"

Snape, shaking his head, went to the bedroom.

"Hallo Silv." Snape looked at Silv who was very busy eating his blonde hair.

"We need to get your hair colour back to normal. _Normale Haire_" Harry's hair turned black again.

"What are you doing?" Lockhart had just entered the room.

"Changing Silv hair colour back."

"HUMP! Men…never happy! Nothing is good enough!"

"I need a break! I'm going for a walk!" Snape almost ran out of the room.

Lockhart checked over his shoulder to make sure Snape had left then turned back at Silv. "You know you are lucky! I would like to kill you so badly! But I'm not doing it because you are Dumbledore's grandson… But perhaps I could make it look like an accident…"

"Well…hallo Lockhart…"

**-----End of Chapter 11-----**

MWAHAHAHAHA Who is that?????

Is it just me or is Lockhart acting a bit WEIRD!?

HAVE ANY OF YOU CONSIDERED THAT LOCKHART COULD BE HARRY'S FATHER????

SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!!!

REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS!!!!

NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE

ANYONE ELSE WHO WANT'S A EMAIL WHEN I UPDATE???????


	12. How to look like Lockhart…

**A/N: **I think you'll like this chapter… I won't say more!!!!!!!!!

**Dedication:  **To **Kazaera **for being the one who suggested Lockhart as a joke, but didn't know how seriously I would take it…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own don't sue…

**-----Chapter 12; How to look like Lockhart…-----**

Lockhart turned around with the speed of wind. 

"Eh… Dumbledore hallo. Did you just hear my joke? Funny right?" He laughed false and shortly.

"Your joke?" Dumbledore's voice was like the heat at Alaska, "I didn't found it very funny. But I'm a reasonable man and I'll give you one minute to explain yourself. Starting from now."

"Explain what? My fantastic hair? Well I can tell you my secret… I use both shampoo and conditioner. If you like I could give your hair some therapy. Or perhaps a bit colour. Blond would be nice!" Dumbledore just stood even though the minute was way gone. "Or perhaps you are wondering about my eyes. Well every night I place two pieces of cucumber on my eyes then at the morning I put a little mascara on my lashes. You know… to give a flirting look."

"What's happening here?" Snape entered the room and looked oddly at Dumbledore. He wasn't use to seeing Dumbledore standing empty for words.

"I wish I knew…" Dumbledore was looking at Lockhart who now was standing on the middle of the floor. 

"To get my breast so nice and round I use these exercises..." He lifted his arm high over his head then slowly put them down again. He did that a couple of times.

Dumbldore faced Snape, "I always knew he was well, kind of weird… but this sets the record!" 

"I don't see much different…" Dumbledore silenced him with a stare.

"And sit-ups helps me to make my body more faster." Lockhart said from the floor.

"Do you think I have damaged his brain by using those spells?"

"To his brain? You mean to that pea sized thing under all his hair?" Dumbledore gave him 'The Look'. "Well actually I've been wondering the same thing. I think with the friend spell you made his…hmph… brain brake down. He is so self-centred I don't think it's healthy for him to suddenly care about others."

Dumbledore cast a look at Lockhart who now was doing push ups "I think you are right! He is not able to take care of himself!" He stepped in front of the fire "_St. Mungus_"

A man appeared in the fire "Mr. Dumbledore what can I do for you?"

"This man" he pointed at Lockhart who was started to run around in circles "I'm afraid that a spell made him like this. If you take care of him for a couple of months I think he will be okay again."

Snape grinned as the man lead Lockhart and himself into the fire.

Dumbledore sighed "Well…you will have to take care of Silv by yourself. Or I could give him to a family if you would like that."

"NO!!!! I would like… no love to take care of Silv by myself."

"Well it's a deal then! You can move down to your dungeons if you like."

Snape grinned brightly.

" Just remember that school starts again tomorrow. Just bring Silv to me and I'll see you then." Dumbeldore turned around and left the room.

"Well then it's up to you and me then!"

"Da-da. Up to da-da!" Harry held his arm up to Snape and grinned brightly.

"Up? Up to me? I… I don't know."

"Up da-da?" Harry's eyes started to become watery.

"You know Silv, I'm not used… well… used to personal contact… "

"Up da-da?" Harry tried to stand up but didn't succeed and fell down on his behind.

"Oh what the heck!" He picked Harry up. 

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the room.

__

_"Together you'll learn…"___

"What was that?" He looked down at Harry.

"Granda!"

Snape laughed "Granda!? Are you talking about Albus? Well… Granda Dumbledore! It sounds good!"

Harry giggled.

"I'll show you your new home."

Snape took Harry to the dungeons and stopped in front of the portrait with the clown.

"Oh hallo again Severus! You brought your friend with you again I see."

"Yes I did. _Beozar._" Snape said annoyed. 

"Na na na my friend! Remember you changed your password last night!"

"Oh yes your right…!"

"I'M RIGHT!!!!! HURRAY!!!!!!" the clown started to dance in his frame.

"_Silvanus_"

The clown stopped dancing. "I didn't hear you my friend! But I did hear a fantastic joke… would you like to hear???"

"SILVANUS!!! JUST BLOODY HELL LET ME IN!!!"

"I didn't hear you! Where are you manners? Say _please_!"

"NO I WON'T! It's your job to let me in! NOW!!!"

"I didn't hear a please?" The clown started to dance again.

"Please, please, please…OKAY LET ME IN!!!"

"You forgot to say the password!"  
  
"_SILVANUS_!!!! LET ME IN!!!!!!!"

"You forgot please!"

Snape looked like he would explode "Silvanus, _please!_"

The portrait swung aside.

"I would so much like to set fire to the portrait. It's almost as annoying as Lockhart!"

Harry yawned as a response.

"You're tried?" He carried Harry to the bedroom. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight Harry… goodnight _my son..._"

**-----End of chapter 12-----**

**A/N: **

Lockhart is gone for now! At least for now….Happy!!! But remember I have the power to put him back!!!!!!!!!!! *laugh evil* Lockhart can recover!!!!  And we still haven't figured out if Lockhart is Harry father. 

And I'm really thinking hard about bringing Malfoy in the story? What do you thing? And which Malfoy??? Senior or junior????

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**REMEMBER = SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!**

 More emails?????

  



	13. Together we’ll learn

**A/N: ***sobs* I wrote a chapter were Snape got Harry back and I got fewer reviews than I usually do! *sobs* I've been wondering if it's because Lockhart is gone??? You don't have to tell me that he should be killed…. **BUT HE'LL PROBABLY COME BACK! **Well….as long as I get just one review I'm still a bit happy!!!!! And bear with the clown! He's going to play an important part in the story! Well **READ**, **REVIEW **and **ENJOY**. 

**Disclaimer: **I really don't want to be sued but I find disclaimer so BORING!!!! Well J. K. Rowling owns everything…..Hmm…. Not everything I own the plot *does her little dance* and I own the clown, and…… well everything you don't know!

**-----Chapter 13; Together we'll learn-----**

Snape was walking towards his classroom knowing that he would be a few minutes late. But then again… He didn't care. He could always just make a dramatic entrance. His thoughts were lingering on Harry. He didn't really know what to feel or say. First he took Harry because of Lily, but he was actually starting to like the boy. Harry, who he just had seen at the meeting at Dumbledore's office. 

_***Flashback***_

"Oh good you came. I want to talk to you."

Snape looked at Dumbledore stern face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Do you remember what day it was yesterday?"

"FUCK! The Start-Of-Year feast! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. You know all about Harry and stuff…"

The twinkle disappeared from his eyes. "Watch your language! You are mentoring Silv. And never ever call Harry Harry! His name is now Silvanus! And how could you forget the feast? Everybody was wondering were you where. There were rumours about you being captured by Aurors! I spent the entire night calming your fellow teachers down. And Sybil was sure that you had committed suicide! She had seen it in her crystal ball. I couldn't leave the feast and find you because then would everybody think the rumours were true. You better hurry to get to class or more rumours will fly around!"

"Hallo to you too." mumbled Snape.

Dumbldores twinkle came back "Good… Now we have cleared that out I just want to know how it's going with Silv?"

"Pretty good actually. But I really need to leave now. As you said I better be on time today." 

"Your right! Then please hand me Silv. I'll take care of him when you are at classes today." 

"Okay Silv, you are going to be with granda now!"

Dumbledore smiled "Granda. I'm Granda I presume. Welcome to Granda silverchild."

Snape handed Dumbledore Harry but Harry started crying at the moment his contact with Snape ceased.

"You miss your da-da! Don't worry Silv he'll come back. He won't leave you." Dumbledore tried to calm Harry down but he continued crying.

Snape looked pityly at Harry "Silv Granda will take good care of you." Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and handed Harry a lollypop. That helped!

"Well I'll leave you while Silv is busy. Don't worry about his diaper. I changed it just before I came here." 

"You did?" Dumbledore grinned. "Are you sure Miverna doesn't have anything to do with it?"

Snape blushed "Eh…ahem… eh… Well maybe a little bit."

"I though so. Well I don't want to desited anything but I think that Miverna would be more than happy to help you raise Silv."

"I'll think about it, okay?" He left the room without another word.

_***End of flashback***_

He entered the classroom the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were sitting in the room stopped wispering instantly.

Snape stepped up to his deck and looked down at the crowd of fifth years. 

"Well I see you all decided to show up for another year. Never been more happier!" He sneered sarcastically "This year you are all going to take your O.W.Ls but you have probably forgotten all about it. And I must said that I think for _some_ of you..." His stare lingered a second or two at a plumy boy full with pimples and huge glasses, "...it's a good idea to forget about the O.W.Ls, for you probably aren't going to pass."

A girl who looked a lot smaller than the other students sneezed.

"Miss Malt," he moved slowly down were the girl sat with her eyes nervously flicked around on her fellow Gryffindors "Do you have anything you'll like to share with us?" 

"No-no-no sir, I just sneezed!" 

"You just… _sneezed_…" 

The Slytherins giggled but Snape payed no interest in that. 

"Tell me then Miss Malt why you sneezed? You could have done it _before_ you showed up here. Or perhaps you just like that people notice you, is that so?" 

"No sir, I just have a cold." 

"_A_ _cold_…? Why are you in classes to day then? I know, I wouldn't miss you if you weren't!" The Slytherin giggled a bit more "If you want people to notice you, perhaps you could tell me something… Which ingredients are used in _Parental Potion_?" 

"I-I-I don't know sir." 

"You don't know!? Tell me Miss Malt, have you bothering to study for this year? You are behaving like a first year who doesn't know how to do her homework. 10 points from Gryffindor." 

She sighed. "Don't you dare sigh at me, 20 more point's from Gryffindor and if you don't shut up now it's detention for a week!" 

Nobody dare do say anything. Well the Gryffindors didn't. The Slytherins giggled. 

"I don't expect you to know everything. But a simple thing as _Parental Potion_ you all are supposed to know about. Page _1654_. NOW!" 

The room was suddenly filled with noise from students finding their books. "_Quietly! _I want a 6 feet long essay by tomorrow. And I don't want any cheaters! Nothing with large writing. On the other hand, we better make it 10 feet." 

The crowd sighed. 

Snape turned his back to his students and started writing at the blackboard. The students started to giggled. And there was  a lot of noice from students turning around in their chair. 

"What is so…" Snape turned around just to see Harry fall down on his behind. He had obliviously tried to walk. 

"Da-da" 

Snape froze as the students but suddenly a wave of whisper hit the room. 

"Who is that?" 

"Did the child just say da-da?" 

"Did he say da-da to _Snape _that _overgrown bat_?" 

"QUIET!!!!!!" Snape roared. At the yell Harry fell down again after have tried to walk again. 

"_Johnson_ I heard what you just said! Detention for a MONTH and 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape walked down and picked Harry up. If Snape hoped that Harry wouldn't to anything to him his hope were too high. Harry flung his arm around Snape and places a big kiss on his cheek. 

"YARK! That child kissed _SNAPE_!" 

"I also heard that _Johnson!_ 2 months detention and I'll write to you parents." The boy groaned. 

Harry opened his hand and showed a piece of candy, a lemon drop to be exact. He pressed the lemon drop into Snape's hand. 

The little girl stood up to look better at Harry "That boy is actually kind of cute…" 

"MISS MALT! I decide what's cute and what's not. Don't you dear do say my boy is cute!" 

"You boy!? You have a son! Someone has actually had…" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" He was so close to Miss Malt that he actually spat at her while he spoke. "50 more points from Gryffindor," he said softly "And your parents will also receive a letter from me and also both you and Mr. Johnson stay after class. You'll both have a talk with headmaster." 

At that note Dumbledore stormed into the room. He sighed realised as he saw Harry in Snape arms. 

"Class dismissed early. No, not for you Miss Malt nor for Mr Johnson. You both can go with Professor Dumbledore and have a little chat." The students moved towards the door. "And the essay is now 20 feet long and I accept no apologies!" 

Dumbledore cast a questioning look at the angry Snape but left with Mr. Johnson and Miss Malt. 

When the classroom was empty Snape looked sternly at Harry. "Why did you do that? It was supposed to be a secret! By the end of this day the entire school will know. And my so-called friends will find out. It's not going to be easy!" 

"Da-da mad?" Harry looked with big puppy eyes at Snape. 

He sighed "No I'm not mad at you. It's going to be hard but we will do it." 

"Da-da eat?" Harry pointed at the lemon drop in Snapes hand. 

Snape shook his head. 

"Da-da not eat?" 

"All right." He placed the candy in his mouth. 

"Da-da mad? 

"No, _Together we'll learn._"

**-----End of chapter 13-----**

**A/N:  **

That was long…….Happy??? In two whole chapters I haven't made a cliffy…. It's actually difficult not to make a cliffy but they'll come again *laugh evil* 

IMPORTANT

I really need to know some things so please answer these questions 

**The Malfoys are probably going to be in the story but in which way:**

**A: Malfoy finds out about Harry and of cause try to kill him**

**B: Malfoy somehow either takes care of Harry or Snape takes care of Draco**

**C: Something else **

**D: Malfoy should just stay away from the story**

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE**

Email thing…? 


	14. A real family?

**A/N:** WOW WOW WOW!!!!!! *calms herself down* 35 REVIEWS for ONE chapter!!!!!!! That's my record!!!! I was so inspired that I wrote the longest chapter so far…But I have to admit it… It's a bit weird…. 

Oh yes…I just figured out that the chapter length depend on how many reviews I get …So you decide *lol* Well **read**, **review** and **enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue!!!

**-----Chapter 14; A real family? -----**

Snape sat in his chair with Harry sitting on his lap and fell to sleep. He slept for almost an hour until Dumbledore came into the classroom. 

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I just looked away for a moment and then he was gone."

Snape didn't say anything. He just continued to look at the sleeping Harry in his lap.

"Severus, I'm sorry…"

Snape still didn't reply.

"Talk Severus. I didn't mean to."

Snape's voice shook with anger when he finally spoke, but he didn't dare to yell at Dumbldore, his boss. "I don't want to hear you excuses, what you did is unforgivable! He could had gone anywhere. He could had entered the forbidden forest. HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR GOD SAKES!" Dumbledore shook his head and Snape realized what he just said, "Eh… ahem…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way…It could happen to…"

"No" Dumbledore interrupted. "You are right. I shouldn't have let that happen. I guess that Silv is so fond of you, he won't be with anyone else." Snape cheeks became peach coloured "I'm so sorry."

They stood in silence until Dumbledore turned around and left the room.

"You old fool." Snape muttered to himself. "You nearly got yourself fired… once again."

He looked down in Harry's green eyes and realized how much the boy meant to him. If he lost his job he wouldn't be able to take care of him. And he couldn't bear if he was going to loose his second Potter… 

***Flashback***

He was a young man. In his seventh year at Hogwarts. Most of his fellow students had a hard time deciding what to do after this year but he hadn't. He would work in the Ministry. When he had said that out load for the first time most had laughed. Him, greasy Severus Snape who knew more curses than everyone else at the school all put together.  But he would work at the Ministry. At least he wanted to now, but in his first years he wanted to be a Dark Wizard Then in his 5th year he met a girl who changed it all.

Lily Potter…

Lily Potter was good at everything… except Potions. And when they were paired in a lesson they started to talk together. He helped her with Potions, and her with his Charms. Of course without the Pottergang's knowledge. What would they say if they knew they talked…? Not tell him to get away from her. They would probably tell him using their hands… 

That girl, Lily Potter, was his first love… and until now his last… He wouldn't dare cast his love on a girl. She would just leave him like Lily did. The sweet and kind person Lily was made it so hard when she, a week after the 7th years exams, told him they couldn't see each other no more. She didn't really tell him why but he knew… Oh yes he knew. Just like one of his friends had said a week before. They were too different. From two different houses. From the Light side and from the Dark side. He had though about her every day since… How he wished that nobody would care about their friendship…or their… More than friendship?? He really wanted to think that it all was Potters fault but he knew it wasn't true… It was nobody's fault… 

After that he didn't wanted to work in the Ministry anymore… It was her fault he wanted that in the first place… so he became what everybody expected him to be…

***End flashback***

His thoughts were interrupted by a small sob coming from Harry. 

"Hey… What's wrong?" He didn't get an answer but the sobs became higher and higher until Harry practical screamed.

"MY EARS!" He had pulled his wand from his pocket to place a silence spell on Harry, but remembered his new self. "Eh… What's wrong? It can't be your diaper, Mirverna just changed your diaper. Hungry?" Harry shook his head between his sobs. "What's wrong then? MISS JENNIFER MARIE MALT!?"

Jennifer was trying to sneak out of the door but when Snape roared her name she turned around and nervously looked at him, hoping not to get any more points taken.

"What are you doing here? You are NO T allowed in here!" 

"Sorry sir, but I forgot my cauldron."

Snape looked down at Harry who screamed higher than before. "I wont write to your parents, but if you breathe a word to anyone about what you have heard I wont hesitate to give you detention for the rest of your time at school."

"Thank you sir. I'll just leave know." 

Snape sighed but it was hardly heard over the screams "What's wrong with him?" He mumbled. He had completely forgotten about Jennifer who hadn't left the room yet.

She turned around and said. "Have you considered that he might miss his mother?" She ran out of the room so Snape couldn't yell at her.

"Miss mummy, huh? Well perhaps I could figure something out… Or we could just have some fun together…" Snape carried Harry into his private champers.

"If I had been Lockhart I defiantly would have used a spell by know, but I'm not. I'm Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I think I have a potion or something… or of cause… I have a Miverna I can ask."

As on a queue Mirverna knocked on the door. "Hallo Severus, I met Miss Malt in the hallway and she told me that something was wrong with Silv."

"She did?" He mumbled, "I hope she likes detentions…" 

"No no no! You are not going to give her detention…Oh my ears… How long has he been screaming like this?" 

Harry now realizing that McGonagall had entered stopped crying and with his red eyes looked up at her "Ma-ma!" Snape smile fated "ma-ma?" 

"Ma-ma!" Harry was desperately trying to get over to McGonagall by now. Snape handed him over.

"F-fa-fam-fami-family!" Harry looked proud over his new word but surely Snape and McGonagall didn't.

"Family, ma-ma, da-da."

Snape looked over at McGonagall with a half smile. "What do you say? Silv already know who he thinks is his mother and father. Would you…You know what I mean…Help raise Silv?"

McGonagall looking extremely uncomfortable handed Snape back Silv "I'm…I'm…well… honoured that you would choose me as a mother but… but… look a the situation. What don't you think people would say? Snape and McGonagall? The Slytherin and the Gryffindor? It just won't work. People will not think that we…ahem…made a child together" She blushed "And the whole situation is supposed to be a secret. They are going to figured it out." She looked away. "I'm sorry." She left for the door but cast a look back at the frozen Snape. "Look I'm really really sorry!"

"SORRY! HA! You know… I really just asked you because… because Albus said so!" McGonagall shook her head and walked out into the hallway. "And tell your little Miss Know-It-All-Perfect-Prefect Malt that she is going to serve detention with me tonight at 8."

McGonagall now shaking with anger turned around her face full with anger spots "Don't you dare take you anger out on an innocent student!"

"Watch me!" 

"Miss Malt?" McGonagall said choked as she saw a little girl standing outside the open door.

Jennifer looked from one of her professors to the other.

"MISS MALT!!!!" Snape roared, "Are you following me??"

"N-No, sir"

"Then what are you doing here!!!!! Nobody knows were my office is unless you have been spying on me!"

"No sir, I haven't! Professor Dumbledore sent me down here… He said that we should talk a bit more about my punishment…"

"Okay! 50 points more from Gryffindor. Now GET OUT!!! And forget about my office!" He though about it "And forget all you might have heard here…OUT."

After McGonagall had made sure that Miss Malt was away she completely lost her temper "HOW DARE YOU TAKE SO MUCH POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR??? What have you taken away from Gryffindor today?? 100?"

Snape smirked "More."

"MORE THAN 100???? That's UNFAIR!!"

"Life is unfair!"

"I'll take 500 point from Slytherin because of their incompetent Head Of House!"

"You can't do that." he smirked even more. "Ha, ha! Who won once again??" Harry looked from one of his "parents" to the other.

"Not family?" Harry lips started to shake.

"No, not family! Your so-called mother will not be your mother anymore!"

"It has nothing to do with Silv!"

"Oh okay… You are just going to tell a child who knows you as a mother, that you are not going to be his mother anymore. I would NEVER to that." 

A head showed in the fire  

"You should _never say never_…"

**-----End of chapter 14-----**

MWAHAHAHA!!! What a CLIFFY!!!!!!

WHO IS THAT PERSON??? 

You still got a chance to answer the Malfoy poll….. 

I been thinking about how long this story is going to be… Most have wished that I would continue this story to when Harry starts a Hogwarts or even further…  I reached chapter 14 and I've only written about one week…. I don't know what to do??? **HEEEEEEELP **

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
**

**  
  
REMEMBER: **

**SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING AND LONG CHAPTERS**

**=**

INSPIRATION 

**=**

**REVIEWS  **

**=**

**A HAPPY WRITER!!!!!**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!!**

  



	15. What if?

A/N: I TOLD YOU!!!!!!! Lockhart is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs evilily* I'm soooooo happy for my reviews….. When I look next time I'll have way over 300 (HINT HINT). *lol* 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall as well as other things you might recognise… On the other hand I own Silvanus, Lockhart's woman figure, the plot… I'm so proud I actually own something!!!!!!!!!! Well I wish I did, but I don't make any money by this… Pity…

**-----Chapter 15; What if?-----**

Snape turned around fearing that one of his _"friend"_ had heard something, and hoping… hoping on what? It defiantly wasn't a nice person who had said that. Or was it? He faced the person. 

It was Dumbledore. 

McGonagall stood unable to speak and so did Snape but his mind was racing. He couldn't figure Dumbledore's expression. Was it pity there showing in his eyes, or was it just one of his usual 'old man' statements? 

"What do you mean, Albus?" Snape asked, worried. 

Dumbledore smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You two are quarrelling like an old married couple. Are you sure you didn't get married while I was gone?" 

"You didn't answer my question. What did you mean by _never say never_?" 

"Oh you know, just one of my 'old man' statements." His smile finally reached his eyes and Snape calmed down a bit. "Back to my question. Why are you quarrelling?" 

"I'll tell you why we were quarrelling!" The anger was back in Snape voice "I asked Minerva just as you said and she said NO! She said NO!! And I was kind enough to ask her but still she said NO!" 

Dumbledore got a thoughtful expression in his eyes "Perhaps that's best…" he mumbled completely forgetting about the two other professors. 

"What Albus, you are scaring me. What's wrong with you today?" 

Dumbledore sighed "Oh nothing, I just… I just heard something…" 

"What?" it was McGonagalls turn to ask. 

"Oh nothing. Just about one of my old friends, nothing important." There was something in Dumbledore's voice, which told them not to presume the question. 

There was a moment of embarrassing silence then Dumbledore spoke. "Well if you would please leave now Minerva , I need to talk to Snape." 

"Of course, I'll see you at dinner then." She left the room as the same way as Jennifer. 

Dumbledore gave Snape a piercing look. "I talked to the man at St. Mungos and he said that Gilderoy brain has got better." 

Snape sighed. "Better… does that mean he comes back as the mother figure?" 

Dumbledore shook his head and looked into the fire "He had got better… They fixed the damage I made on his brain in a second but then a man showed up…" 

Snape eyes widened with fear. Something twisted in his brain. What was it Malfoy had said when he saw him yesterday? Something about payback time… 

"…he muttered some kind of curse and Lockhart became more womanly than ever. His brain is now permamently damaged. He gave an evil laugh then left the hospital. They don't know who the man is but they told him us what he looks like;and it all fits Lucius Malfoy. He knows something…" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Gilderoy told him everything… Lucky enough he didn't know about Silv being Harry, and he didn't tell him about the fact that we told him it was my grandchild, but he told him about you having a child. How much I loather Malfoy, he is not stupid. Perhaps he will figure it out…" 

"Or perhaps he wont. You could say _what if_ for an eternity. In the past people wondered, 'What if you didn't kill Grindelwald?' Did they ever get the answer? In the future everybody will wonder, "_What if Harry wasn't Harry _and Voldemort still was in full power. Will we ever get the answer to that? Perhaps Malfoy will figure it out or perhaps he won't. I think I know Malfoy rather well. He maybe intelligent but not that smart. It takes a genius to figure that out…" 

"Never underestimate your enemy, but I understand. I've seen how much Silv, or Harry if you like, care for you and it would forever hurt the child by taking him away for you. It all depends on you. Are you willing to take the chance?" 

Snape didn't hesitate "Yes I will." 

Dumbledore smiled "Good but we still have a problem with Gilderoy. He left the hospital after the attack and the staff thinks that he will try to get here when he finds a fire he can Floo from. He has an enormous motherly instinct and if he finds Silv alone he'll probably kidnap him." 

"Why don't we find him first then?" 

A knowing expression came over Dumbledore's face. He turned to the fire and muttered some words Snape didn't know. 

"What did you…?" Dumbledore silenced Snape with a finger and faced the fire again, which was becoming a very odd green colour and out of the fire stepped…Lockhart! 

Lockhart looked confused around and then saw Snape. 

"Oh my dear little husband…Have you missed me?" Lockhart stepped over to Snape and kissed him on his cheek. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU… YOU… FREAK!!!!!!!!!" He pushed Lockhart away and ran towards the door but the door closed with a flick form Dumbledore's wand. 

"Patience." Dumbledore hissed at Snape "He is in a very vulnerable state at the moment. Bear with him. The staff told me that it is important to PLAY ALONG! His brain will suffer even more if we don't play along…" 

Snape leaned very closed to Dumbledore and sneered, "You expect me to allow him to… to…to…" 

"Kiss you?" Dumbledore said innocently but his eyes twinkled. "Yes play along, show your ability to be responsible…" Snape just looked at Dumbledore and his face hardened as the news started to sink in "Go over to Gilderoy, he looks like he is going to cry." 

Snape eyed Lockhart and saw that Dumbledore was telling the truth. A tear rolled down of Lockhart's cheek. 

"Yo-yo-you don't _loooooove_ me anymore!" Lockhart sobbed. 

Dumbledore sent a stern glare at Snape ,and Snape, face flushed with embaresment, answered: "Of course I do my… my… my _dear_." 

"You really do!!! Oh I love you so much!" He ran over and hugged Snape hard. 

"Hump, well I do too… but will you answer a question?" He tried to get Lockhart to let him go but didn't succeed. 

"Of course!" He said into Snape robe. 

"There was a man who visited you a little while ago. What did you say do him?" 

"That horrible man?" He had finally let Snape go "I just told him about your child, I don't think I said that it was mine to. I don't know what I was thinking of. Of course it's my child." 

"Yeah right…" Snape muttered releasing that Lockhart had let him go, and the fact that Lockhart hadn't said that it was his child. Malfoy would defiantly not think that two males could make a baby. 

Lockhart widened his eyes "What do you mean by _yeah right_? Have you been cheating on me?" 

Dumbledore let out a little giggle but quickly discussed it in a cough. 

"No I haven't been cheating on you!" Snape sounding really annoyed of this whole _role playing game._ "I think it's time for you to go back to your home." 

"No not to the horrible people! They took my make-up away!!!" 

"Honey…" 

Dumbledore coughed a bit more of Snape's way of saying _honey. _

"Okay, okay my dear! I'll go back but please come and visit me and bring our son with you. He needs to bond with his mother!" Lockhart looked around in the room, still not noticing Harry. "Okay, bring me back!" 

Dumbledore stepped grinning out from his corner muttered a few words and Lockhart disappeared. 

"Well?" Snape said. 

"Don't talk! I want to remember the expression on your face saying _honey_." 

"WHAT!" 

"Calm down. We figured somethings about Lockhart's attack, but I need to go research now. See you in a while," He went trough the door and turned around grinning. "_Honey._" 

Snape swore at the door and then faced the fire. 

"What-what-what are you doing here?" Snape panicked as he realized a head was showning in the fire. 

"Hello my old friend, I been hearing some things about you…" 

The head belonged to Lucius Malfoy…

**-----End of chapter 15-----**

CLIFFY!!!!!!!! Oh sorry… I couldn't resist making a cliff-hanger…

What is Malfoy doing at Hogwarts? Did I chose a, b or something else??? I think it's prettyobvious but who knows??? I DO!!!! 

I've figured out where this story will go, but don't worry! It wont end soon… OR PERHAPS IT WILL… I could make it one of those open-ended stories… **SHOULD I DO THAT AND STOP THE STORY NOW???**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**SUGGETIONS PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	16. A visit and classes

**A/N**: *sobs* only one person said that I shouldn't make an open-ended story. Sad… *sigh* Well it seems nobody wants me to continue, so **this will probably be the end of an open-ended story**… *sobs* 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing!

**-----Chapter 16; A visit and classes-----**

"Heard what?" Snape tried to look as calm as usual, but it was clearly shown that he was afraid. 

"What?" Malfoy said innocent "I think you know it just as well as I, or perhaps even better. Still don't know? Well I'll give you a hint. Look behind you at the child…" 

"Oh Silv," Snape eyes flicked towards Harry. He had never ever been so mad at the fact that another person was near him. "What have you heard about him?" 

"Oh you admit you have a son. Let me ask you why you never have told about him before? I mean we were and are friends…" 

'In your dreams' Snape though but said instead: "The reason why is that I myself only recently figured it out. Hs mother and I once had a fling, the mother died and I was contacted. I didn't feel athing for the mother but Silvanus here is my own flesh and blood. I couldn't just leave him to be raised at an orphan home. You know what I mean… you feel the same way for Draco, you told me." 

"Yes I did." He eyed Harry suspiciously but then it seemed like he except the explanation. "He actually looks like you… the black hair and all." Suddenly he noticed all the scars, which Dumbledore had made to disguise the real scar. "What has happened to his head?" the suspicion was back. 

"Oh… his mother was in the muggle world when she died. They drove in a muggle cab and crashed. Silv was the only one who survived. You can't trust a muggle to do anything as simple as that…" 

"Hmm…" His eyes were still on the scar as if he wanted to find another explanation. 

Snape now clearly nervous, tried to catch Malfoy's attention "Yeah… poor boy… he is going to have those scars forever…" 

"No not forever… I know a little spell which can make them disappear." He smiled and looked evil at Snape while pointing his wand at Harry. 

"NO!" Snape said fast… a little bit to fast… 

"Why is that? Your child will be happier without those scars…Unless of course they are hiding something…" 

"No… they aren't. I have tried and so has Dumbledore!" 

"Dumbledore! That fool! He knows and I don't! It isn't the first time I have felt reason to think your loyalty towards our Lord isn't as strong as it should…" 

"Of course it is! The _fool_ just had to know or he would be suspicious if he heard somewhere else that I had a child. Besides that, Silv will know never to trust a muggle with anything." 

"I see you point." He lowered his wand. "I trust you, you know that, it's just… just that Harry Potter" Snape flicked slightly at the name "Isn't at his family… I've been there but he wasn't. Your child's scars just reminded me of his. Potter was the reason to that our Lord disappeared… and if Harry somehow had a connection with you…" 

Snape laughed oddly "That's just plain nonsense!" 

"Hmm… Well I had a talk with Lockhart, the _traitor_… he was the one who told me about your child." 

"LOCKHART!!! How is that fool? You did kill him, right? Please tell me you did?!" For the first time in this conversation Snape said the truth.

"First I planed to." He grinned. "But I figured out a much harder punishment. I MADE HIM INTO A GIRL!!!" He laughed and Snape joined him. 

"What did you really want to talk to me about?" Snape tried to make Malfoy think about something else than Harry. 

"Oh yes, I talked to my wife and she told me that Draco is _lonely._" Snape mission was complete "And that we are having a small holiday this weekend so we wondered if you would like to take care of Draco so him and your child, what's-his-name, could be friends. Better that than Draco being friend's with mugglelovers children." 

Snape nodded and Malfoy continued "Good, I'll drop him of at 10 Saturday. Have a pleasant night!" 

Snape looked at Malfoy disappear trough the fire then lifted Harry up from the floor where he had been playing. He really had to tell to Dumbledore about Malfoy but it was too late now. He would do that tomorrow. Friday; the second day of classes. He groaned. He had to bring Silv to the classes since he wouldn't stay with Dumbledore.  How fun…

***

Snape, carrying Harry, walked into Dumbledore's office without knocking. It was Friday, second day of classes but right now he was more worried about telling Dumbledore about Malfoy. 

"A boy is born…" Dumbledore mumbled to himself clearly unknowing of Snape and Harry's present. "The truth is better known without…" He looked up as he felt a pair of eyes on his back. "Severus!? You scared me! What are you doing here?" He quickly pushed the book he had been reading into a drawer at his desk. 

"What were you reading?" Snape tried to look down in the drawer while he sat Harry on the desk. 

"Oh nothing…" Dumbledore completely hide the draw from Snape's view "Why aren't you in class yet?" 

"It's not until a quarter of an hour." 

There was a moment of silence, which could be measured on a calendar. 

"Eh… Lemon drop?" 

"Excuse me, lemon drop?" 

"Yes would you like one? No not you Silv. Last time I found my entire box empty. I think you had had enough of Lemon Drops." 

"No I wouldn't. I come to talk to you. Last night Malfoy visited me…" 

"…I know." Dumbledore interrupted. 

"You know, how?" 

"I always know." He smiled. "I think the quarter is gone. Take Silv this time. He will find you anyway if you don't." He gave him a look of pity, then turned his attention to his drawer. 

***

"JOHNSON!!!! Isn't it clear to you that you are supposed to remove the potion _before_ adding the lizard crest fringes? It isn't that hard!" 

"No, sir. I'm just being stupid." The Slytherin grinned evilly. Johnson had had a nervous breakdown since he recieved a Howler at breakfast after his parents had read Snape's letter. 

Jennifer Malt muttered a few words under her breath to Johnson. "Miss Malt, have you considered that others might have a brain for them self? Even though I doubt it in this case. 10 points from Gryffindor for always being such a Know-It-All." 

"That's not fair!" 

"I DECIDE THAT! Your lesson for the next houris cancelled, you serve detention right after this class. End of discussion!" He turned and sat down at his chair behind his desk and looked over his students. They had been unusually quiet today but he knew why. Harry. Harry was sitting behind his desk playing with his toys. Right now he was sitting with a ball, which, every time he rolled it at the floor, blew soap bubbles in the colours of the rainbow. The room was already full with bubbles and the class wasn't even half finished yet. 

Suddenly he noticed that fewer and fewer and fewer students were concentrating their potions, which wasn't a good thing for potions. 

"ATTENTION ON THE POTIONS IF YOU DON'T MIND!" He roared. Suddenly he felt that all of the eyes were fixed on him instead. "Wha…" He looked down at himself and saw A BIKINI!!!!! And not just a bikini. A bikini, which was several, sizes to small. "WHAT THE…" He tried to cover himself up with his hand but it was hardly enough. The students were too scared to laugh or even smile but still the room was filled with laughed. "SILVANUS!" he turned around and looked hard down on Harry who sat with Snape's wand. Snape angrily gripped his wand, flicked it and was soon dressed normal. Well normal for a wizard. "Back to the potions now." his cheek blushed but it was hardly notable "Keep stirring the potions or they might exploa…" 'KABOOM' The classroom was suddenly covered in green spots. He glared angrily around in the room "50 points from Gryffindor for not stirring your potions!" 

"It was not a Gryffindor's cauldron which exploded!" Jennifer almost yelled "It was his!" She pointed angrily at a boy who was very similar to Draco Malfoy in his older year, the same evil grin and cold eyes. 

"It was?" The boy bent his head. "Well it could happen to anyone." He patted the boy on his shoulder. "The points are still off for Gryffindor for Miss Malt being such a sneak. Class dismissed early for everyone except for Miss Malt who serve her detention now." 

The classroom emptied in few seconds. "Well, Malt." Snape sat behind his desk and grinned evil "It seems like this classrooms needs cleaning now. Your job! WITHOUT magic!" 

She sighed then slowly started to look around the classroom, which looked like there had been a food fight with green gelatine. 

Her eyes felt on Harry and it seemed like he though this would be a perfect moment to start screaming. 

"Oh God here it goes again." Snape mumbled. He looked down and Harry trying to find a comforting thing to say but noticing that he lips didn't move. How could he scream without moving his lips? "What the…" 

He looked down at Harry for several minutes before Jennifer had enough of it. "Eh sir, I have three wizard brothers and you know that some wizard diapers scream when they smell to much!" 

He flicked his wand and the screaming stopped "Detention cancelled," Jennifer hesitated wondered what she had done this time "OUT NOW!!!" She almost ran away. 

"Bloody goody goody." He growled while flicking his wand, and the classroom cleaned itself. He started to work on a potion which took him hours. 

Finally he steered home to his dungeons to get some sleep. 

"Hello hello Severus! I just heard a _fantastic_ song today. It would be a good thing for you to know it. It's called _The truth is better known without_." The clown was truly exited when he saw Severus this night. 

Snape pulled his wand and pointed it at the clown. "I don't want to hear from you today. Let us in NOW! _Silvanus." _

"Wrong leg out of the bed today?" He mumbled while he opened the picture. 

He went to bed after bedding Harry. His mind was racing about what the clown had said. The truth is better known without. Which truth? Did the truth had something to do with Harry…

**-----End of chapter 16-----**

Ooops… it's not just the end of the longest chapter so far… **IT'S THE END OF THE OPEN-ENDED STORY!!!**

*hides from the keyboards and mouse which are being thrown at her* It's not my fault the story is ending now!!!!! YOU yes YOU didn't tell me that you didn't want an open-ended story!!!! I know what's going to happen further on but you don't!!! Mwhahaha!!!!!! Perhaps if I get **some serious nagging and lots of reviews** I'm going to write more so it's not an open-ended story and if I don't… I'm the only one who know the truth… *laugh evil*

And you have good time to decide… **In the next week and few days I'm not able to use a computer**. But I'll use the time to think about what is going to happen. Perhaps it doesn't go further than my brain but then at least I know…

If you want me to write more tell me what to you think the truth is??

And what is going to happen with Draco and Harry????

SUGGESTION IF I SHOULD CONTINUE 


	17. I wish you a Merry Christmas…

**A/N: ***drum beats* I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!! I had a GREAT vacation and I just couldn't bear to dump the story now.  I'm soooooo happy for all of my reviews… OVER 300!!!!!!!

*Does her little dance*

Ahem... I'm sorry about this chapter... I heard a Christmas song and then... 

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah I don't own Harry Potter, Snape, Dumbledore nor everything else you might recognize aaaaaaaaand I do not own the songs, which are being used in this chapter. Don't know who does, but who cares??? 

**-----I wish you a Merry Christmas… -----**

The early Autumn sun warmed the old man's face as he sat and looked out of the frost-covered window. It was the in the middle of November; not even two weeks since the school started. It was the first day of the year with snow. Some of the younger students were up early and played in the snow. He sighed. He wished he was as young and innocent as them. But those days was gone and almost forgotten. He was now old, he still didn't feel as old as he really was but he knew it would come sooner than he expected. And this whole Harry / Silvanus thing was not helping. Last night he had looked over some old books to find a cure to Lockhart, and actually he found, one but that was not the point. The cure would only make his mood better but the other thing he found… He sighed again. He also found an old text. A prophecy perhaps, but he was not sure. He could only read a few lines. The others were almost unreadable from all the years that had gone by. But those he read was enough but still he wasn't sure. It wouldn't be wise to do anything… yet. His eyes caught the playing boys again. One of them was sitting on the cold snow crying but not for long. Another boy, a bit older, came running out from the front doors and hugged the crying boy while yelling at the others. He was obliviously his older brother. He sighed but this time more happily. He remembered his own childhood and his friendship with his own brothers. Friendships in families were the best thing. Silvanus wouldn't have that… he found it hard to believe that Snape would have other children but then again… you never know…

"Don't ever touch him again or I'll make sure you'll never touch ANYONE again!" The boy's voice reached Dumbledore's office.

As the voice was heard Dumbledore sighed again, he had been lost in memories and worries but the voice brought him back and he started to read the old text again.

***

Down in the dungeons, or closer to Snape's office, were no windows and the sun didn't wake Snape or Harry up. Snape was still fast asleep. He had completely forgotten about the night's worries and a smile curled on his face.

_"I wish you a merry Christmas,_

_I wish you a merry Christmas."_

Snape sat up within a second. A voice was singing just outside his door and it came closer and closer.

"I wish you a merry Christmaaaaaaaaaaaaas" 

The voice sang rather false and he couldn't decide if it was a man voice or a woman voice. It was too high to belong to a male, and too low to belong to a female. And unless he had missed a part of The Birds And The Bee's there wasn't a thing in-between.

"And a haaaaaaaaaaappyyyyyyy Neeeew Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!" 

"Lockhart." he sneered. "A thing between."

The door opened and Lockhart stood in the opening. His arms were full of gifts but Snape didn't notice that part. Lockhart was normally dressed in the flowered dress but he was now dressed in a Santa costume. Or not a Santa… a Santa woman… Red miniskirt, a pixy hat, a red bikini top and his blond hair was arranged in pigtails.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Lockhart sounded truly exited "Why are you two still sleeping? Wake up it's Christmas morning!"

He turned his back again to the speechless Snape and the sleeping Harry and walked into the living room again while he started to sing again.

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm dreeeeeamiiing ooooooooooof a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite Chriiiiiiiiiiiistmas..."_

He turned back and grinned even wider, "It's snowing! But you two sleepyheads haven't noticed yet! And no windows down here." He looked critically around in Snape bedroom. "If I could decide we would move. I know you work here and everything but I _know_ you could get another and better paid job. I think we should move to Scandinavian, beautiful at Christmastime. Lots of snow! And besides Santa lives in Greenland… Greenland belongs to the Scandinavian country Denmark, you know that right!?" 

"_Santa lives in Greenland?_" Snape aped his words. 

"Yes he does!" Lockhart cheeks blushed with excitement, "When are we moving?"

"_We_" he sneered, "are not moving anywhere! _We_ are staying here!" Suddenly he got an idea and smiled evilly. "Hold on a moment! I forgot a thing! The Scandinavian girls… Blue eyes, blond hair. Perhaps we should move…"

Lockhart became pale "On the other hand… This _is_ a good job! We are staying here!"

"_Really?_" Snape sneered and stood up.

Lockhart's smile was as huge as ever. "I though you slept in a nightgown but I see that for you it's much better just to sleep in silk boxer. Couldn't we take a little… you know… before we open Christmas present's?" Lockhart blushed once again.

"NO!" Snape flicked his wand and was dressed probably again. The only thing left of The Boxer Episode were a slight blush on Snape normally pale cheeks. "Eh… What time is it?" Snape was desperate to find a thing to say to break Lockhart's smile.

"10 in the morning sleepyhead!"

"_10_! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Malfoy is going to fry me alive!"

"What's wrong my dear?" Lockhart got a look on his face, which only a wife who is worried about her husband can get.

A expression of hope were shown on Snape face "Is there any possible way there has been a man here and given you a child?"

"For a kiss I will tell." He smiled softly.

"Just BLOODY HELL tell me!"

"Kiss first!"

"N…" He stopped mid-sentence he was wasting time. Time, which could cost his and Harry's life. "I'm going to regret this sometime…" he muttered and stepped over and kissed Lockhart on the cheek.

"You kissed me!!!!" He started to dance around the room. "But I will not tell until you ask me to marry you!"

Snape started to see blackness "MARRY YOU! NO way EVER!!!"

"Well, if you see at it that way…" Lockhart dropped the gifted and turned around and started to walk away.

 Snape needed to know if Malfoy had seen him. "Would you marry me?"

Lockhart turned around and growled at Snape "I don't see a ring."

Snape swore slightly then flicked his wand "Would you marry me?"

Lockhart voice softed but it was still stern "Down on your knees!"

Snape decided to overhear that comment "Yes or no?"

"YEEES! Of cause. Oh my God I love you SOOO much!"

"Tell me then… Was Malfoy here and did he see you?"

"Yes he was here. I met him at the stairs down towards the dungeons. He looked quite surprised to see me, but then I told Mr. Malfoy that I was your fiancé. He grinned and then gave me a child. Named Dragon or something… the boy is in your living room. Mr. Malfoy was rude towards me. He's not a proper company…" Snape stopped him.

"Where's he now?" Panic was rising in his voice.

"Just outside your entrance… I wouldn't tell him the new password. He got mad at me but then he grinned rudely again then he picked his wand and…"

"And what??" A voice said innocently…

**-----End of chapter 17----**

**HIDE!!!!!**

Malfoy knows about Lockhart and Snape!!!  He's probably going to kill Snape and Harry…or??

And is it Malfoy's voice??

As I said before the clown is going to be important but in which way?

A) He is friends with Malfoy and let him come in without password.

B) He knows something nobody else does…

C) He is going to be the priest when Lockhart and Snape gets married 

D) Going to set himself on fire but accidentally set fire on… what? Or… who?

E) Something else…

This time please give SUGGESTIONS!!!!

There's a handy button down here… wonder what it does…?

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯


	18. Sevie and Caroline Lockyline

**A/N**: HOMEWORK!!! I LOOOOOVE IT!!!! Yeah right… I'm so sorry about this short chapter, which also have taken me way too long to write. But I **PROMISE** this story will be finished by December 1st.

**Disclamer**: In the last 17 chapters I haven't owned them… SURPRISE SURPRISE I still don't.

I'm on 6 peoples favourite list… 5 was much… but now… I can't count them on one hand!!! Unbelievable!!

**-----Chapter 18; Sevie and Caroline Lockyline!-----**

"It's… it's… it's HIM!!" Lockhart shrieked.

"Me?" Malfoy sounded if possible even more innocent.

"OH! SEVIE!" Lockhart hided behind Snape. "HELP ME! Or our marriage will be broken!"

Snape forget all about Malfoy and about his probably death and was back to his usually self. "What a pity…"

"Marriage?" Malfoy grinned widely "Oh Severus my dear friend why haven't you told me about your soon to be wife?" Snape said nothing and Malfoy continued "Or should I say… Lockhart?"

"LOCKHART?" Snape though fast knowing that his life was in danger. "What do you mean by Lockhart??"

Malfoy's grin fated "Lockhart… the man standing right next to you… or right now… woman…"

Snape getting more confident acted unbelievable surprised "Are you okay? I could call a doctor…"

"Of cause I'm okay!" Malfoy snapped. He had defiantly not expected this…

"Are you sure? This is not Lockhart! It's… eh… Caroline Lock… eh… Lockyline."

"SEVIE! I'm…"

"Quiet honey." Snape interrupted. "Let me speak with my friend under 4 eyes and two noses. Check up on our son… he is still sleeping."

"Humph!" Lockhart or should I say Lockyline turned around and left into the bedroom.

"Caroline Lockyline…?" Malfoy said suspiciously.

"Yes!" Snape nodded.

"A Caroline Lockyline who celebrates Christmas in November and who runs around in a Santa custom?" Malfoy said blank-faced.

"Yes!" Snape was getting nervous.

"A Caroline Lockyline who has the same blond hair, the same blue eyes and the same horrible taste as Lockhart?"

"YES!"

After a moment of silence Malfoy burst out laughing. "You don't honestly..." he wiped a tear away from his eyes "...think that I would believe that? I'm sorry! You were a good friend…" Snape closed his eyes and waited for death. He waited… and waited… but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Malfoy, stunned, on the floor. In the door stood, not surprisingly, Dumbledore.

"You saved my life, Albus…" The old man shook his head. "You didn't but then who…" He turned around and faced the bedroom door. "Lockhart! You saved my life!"

Lockhart smiled. "I couldn't let my fiancé die could I?"

Snape insecure of what to say just said: "What can I ever do to repay you?"

"I met a girl on the hallway this morning. She was the one who suggested me to marry you. I would like if she could be my bridesmaid. Her name is Jennifer Marie Malt."

Snape forgot that he usually would have cursed Jennifer into next month and just nodded.

"I'll go and talk to Silv." Lockhart turned and Snape still just nodded then he turned against Dumbledore.

"Lockhart saved my life…"

"Yes!"

"Lockhart saved my life…"

"Yes!"

"Lockhart the peacock saved my life…"

"Yes!"

"How dare he…?" Snape suddenly growled.

"Pardon?"

"In the name of Merlin how did he dare to save my life? I'll never ever forgive him for that! I'll be in dept to him forever!"

"You're a weird person you know that?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I came to tell you something important. I found a cure for Lockhart. To make you happy he will not remember his woman period. But I also have another note. Not as happy but… we'll wait with that! I'll fix Malfoy's memory but if you just would take care of Draco while I do that and them I'll Floo them both back to the Malfoy Mannor." He flicked his wand and both Mafloy and Dumbledore himself disappeared.

Snape just stood, stunned.

"Hooooooooneeeeyyyyyyyyy." Lockhart called. "What about this dragon boy?"

"Just…just… just take care of him and Harry for a little while. I'm going for a walk!"

***

"The stars are almost gone." a blond-haired and –bodied, wild-looking centaur interrupted Snape thoughts. 

Snape had been walking around the grounds not thinking clear and he had somehow entered the Forbidden Forest. 

"There wasn't many clear stars this night."

"Is that so?" Snape sneered. He shared his colleague, McGonagall's, belief in divination. None.

"But they were very clear a while ago. The poor boy…" 

"Is that s… Did you say boy?" 

"They were unusual clear…"

"Tell me." Snape forgot all about his disbelief. "What did the stars said about a boy…" It could be…

The centaur sighed. "Never seen them more clear and Mars…" the centaur suddenly reared. "...was also unusual clear." The centaur started to walk away but soon it began to gallop.

"THANKS FOR THE ANSWER!!" Snape roared after the centaur "You ruddy star-gazer!" He voice may had sounded angry but in the real world he was worried. Another one who talked about a boy. Trouble was coming… he could smell it in the air. And trouble always involved him…

***

"Oh honey!" Lockhart's cheeks blushed, "We have had so much fun!"

Snape was once again so lost in thoughts that his legs had carried him back without him knowing.

"Dragon and Silv were perhaps not the best friends in the beginning but now… they are blood brothers…!"

Snape snapped for air but then stormed into the bedroom "I hope I'm not too late…" But he was. Harry grinned excitedly probably because the he know was connected to this slightly older boy. 

"Don't you know what this means, IDIOT?" Snape turned around angrily. "Every single wizard and witch knows what happens when someone becomes blood brothers!"

"Hump! I'm going to see Albus. He talked about a cure. I don't know which cure. I'll come back later when you see what a brilliant thing it is for our son too have a blood brother!"

"He's NOT your son!" 

He didn't hear Lockhart leave… but who could blame him? Light and evil becoming blood brothers. With that connection between brothers…

**-----End of Chapter 18-----**

Blood brothers… what does it mean???

And it seems that everybody knows something about a boy. But they do not tell Snape… What can it be???

**Please review!!!!!**


	19. Magical powers

**A/N:** Lalalala why am I writing when I have nothing to say? Well I can always say:

READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! 

Thanks for your reviews…

**-----Chapter 19; Magical powers-----**

"Get away from me, BABY!" A very young yet cold voice reached Snape's thoughs.

"Boter?" A just as young voice asked.

"It's brother, baby! Bro-ther! And no! It was that ugly woman that made us brothers! I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"

There was a small pause and then – "Cool, do that again!" it was the cold voice but the coldness was almost gone.

"Bother?"  The other baby, better known as Harry, asked.

"Yes brother. Do it again!"

"That's sooooo cool, one more time!"

Snape sighed and went into the bedroom. Being with two babies wasn't what he needed!

"Uncle Severus!" Draco said as he noticed Snape. "Look Silv can make things fly!" 

_Things_ fly is an understatement almost the entire room was flying.

"Stop that Silv!" A though popped up in his tired head. "It's naptime. Go to sleep both of you." He flicked his wand and the children were dressed in nightgowns and were lying in two beds. "Night night."

*******

"Underage magic…" Snape muttered. He had left his bedroom and instead entered his library and was now searching through some dusty, very old books. Once again Harry had done magic and even the most powerful wizards couldn't do any magic before the age of 4. Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard ever, hadn't done anything before the age of 3. Harry wasn't even 2!

"Nothing in that book… I wonder…" He pulled an old piece of parchment out of his shelf. It read "_What the stars says_" on the top of the page. He sneered at the piece of parchment. Stars wasn't what he believed in normally but this situation wasn't normal  

"_A connection between two powerful wizards can result in a share of magical powers_" he read aloud "_But they are very uncommon and until now unknown. But it is possible when they_…what?" Snape couldn't read the rest. The years had made it impossible. "Of course… finally I use this kind of _thing _and then I can't read it. Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Dumbledore had entered the library.

"Oh, nothing…" He knew it didn't help lying. Dumbledore could read him as an open book.

"We'll talk." Dumbledore sighed "Later on… Where's Draco?"

"Draco…" The memories hit him like a wave "The bedroom." He paused. "Look…" He stared on the spot where Dumbledore had stood just seconds ago. The portrait open silently.

"Albus, wait..." Snape followed Dumbledore out of his private rooms and into the hallway.

Dumbledore stood and waited for Snape to talk and after a couple of minutes he did. "They're Blood Brothers!" 

"I knew," Dumbledore sighed, "that's why we need to get him away from Harry now. Perhaps it will help Harry later on, but now it seems…" he sighed again "Impossible." Dumbledore left without another word.

"What did he mean by that?" Snape watched Dumbledore's back until it turned around a corner.

"_Silva_…" Snape had turned around to say the password but instead of the lonely clown the frame was full with monks and the clown was dressed in, to Snape anger, Gryffindor colours. "What the heck?!"

"Sevie, my dear friend you will not let me sing for you but today I will! With help of my dear friends. Music?" The clown clapped and the monks started to play on different kinds of instruments.

"Look…" 

Snape was interrupted by the clown "Na na na! First singing then talking!"

_"The greatest four they choose an heir,_

_an heir they hope the others fear._

_Soon it's time for a battle,_

_The war-drums already tattle. _

_Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw,_

_friends they were and friends they are. _

_For them a battle, _

_will not happen._

_But Slytherin and Gryffindor,_

_have hate which are as strong as ore._

_For them a battle,_

_soon will happen._

_Their heirs will fight,_

_their hate goes high._

_But until now,_

_the heirs don't know:_

_What their destiny soon will bring. _

_The generations pass but nothing happens,_

_until it's time for the final battle. _

_A boy is born, heir eleven,_

_Gryffindor's fighter is now ready._

_Another man is now grown,_

_he is already worldwide known._

_The hate between them goes higher than one battle._

_But who will win?_

_And who will lose?_

_The truth is better known without."_

Snape didn't feel like speaking or thinking. It was the truth thing again. He had got the answer he needed. The truth was about Harry. He was heir eleven. Harry would either die or kill Lord Voldemort. But Lord Voldemort couldn't be killed. Maybe he was gone now but not dead. Never.

**-----End of chapter 19----- **

**A/N**: 

*SOBS*

Unless I'm terribly wrong the **next chapter is the last**. God I hate it…

*suddenly starts to laugh evil*

Now when Lockhart is normal again he can be a father. **We do not know if Lockhart is Harry father…What do you think?**

I'm on my begging knees to get reviews…Did you know that I'm now on 7 persons favourite list?? 

*Does her little dance*


	20. And yet, it’s better not to know

**A/N:** *SOBS* The last chapter…

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**-----Chapter 20; And yet, it's better not to know-----**

Snape didn't know how he had entered his private chambers, but anyhow, he was now stood looking over the sleeping Harry. Dumbledore's spell, he noticed, was starting to wear off. Harry's other scars weren't as clear as they used to be. An unusual feeling overwhelmed him. Pity. 'The poor boy' he though 'Unknowing about the dangers there is waiting for him. But I will protect him for all my life. If he ever learns to fly, I'll be there to catch him if he falls. If he ever scratches his knees I'll but bandages on it as true as my name is Severus Snape. His father is dead so…' His thoughts paused "… he didn't even know that. Not for sure…" 

Snape folded his arms around himself trying to get away from the cold feeling that had seared through him. His left hand hit something hard in his pocket.  He folded his hand around it and felt the cold metal give him an odd kind of heat. He withdrew his hand with the object firmly inside his fist. It was a locket. Not just any locket. It was Lily's locket. Harry's locket. It tickled in his left forearm. An endless reminder that Voldemort still was out there. Voldemort and his supporters. Voldmort's second in charge. Malfoy. 

How is it that the brain always betrays you? When you don't want to think about something you end up doing it anyway. 

The Blood-Brother thing. 

Snape sighed. He knew all too well what happened when two wizards were connected by a Blood-Bond. When it was a bond between two equal wizards it wasn't a problem. But here… For the rest of their life, they will be unable to hurt each other. Well that wasn't the main problem. But when blood is mixed it needs to be mixed again. Or else… both parts will die, painfully. How would he ever get an adult or a teen for that sake, a Malfoy and a Potter, to mix blood? Well if it was a Snape and a Malfoy… it could work… Who was he trying to fool? He was a Potter by blood… or perhaps he wasn't… 

His mind betrayed him again. He sighed and looked at once more at Harry. 

"I hope he doesn't notice." he muttered. With slightly trembling fingers he plucked three of Harry's hair out of his head. He took a last look at Harry, and smiled as Harry sucked on his thumb. 

Even though he had made up a fire, the lab was as cold as ever. He placed a cauldron over the fire as usual. But this time there was only on word in his head. 

'Parental Potion' 

He had made this Potion many times before; he knew it by heart. This time it was different. It was not some class. He wasn't teaching stupid students. It was his life. He added different ingredients. Only one left… 

 He added Harry's hair… 

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore had entered the lab looking older than ever. 

"Trying to figure the truth out." Snape turned away from the potion and looked straight at Dumbledore. "The fatherhood needs to be exposed. Lockhart, Potter or…" 

"…You?" Dumbledore returned Snape stare. 

Snape dropped the spoon he held in his hand "How did you know?" 

Dumbledore just smiled a half-smile. 

"Now it's time to know the truth." Snape stirred the potion three times. "The time is ready…" 

Dumbledore knocked the potion down on the floor. The cauldron broke and the potion was destroyed before it told it's secret. 

"Why Albus? You have always said that it's better to know the truth!" 

"No, not always. The truth can hurt. And this boy has already hurt enough." 

"What can we do now?" Snape said staring at the potion dripping down on the floor. 

"There's only on thing to do." 

Snape looked down on his feet. He knew this would come. It was time to give Harry back. _His_ Harry. 

"It's too dangerous to continue like this. Eventually somebody will figure out. You saw how close Malfoy was. Then Harry wouldn't be safe. I'll place protection spells around his family's house. He will be safer there. I know Voldemort is gone now but I don't think he's dead. He'll come back and then we'll need you as a spy again. It's best for Harry if he grows up away from all this. Away from the prophecy, he'll know everything when the time is right. It's not right now. You understand don't you?" 

"Yes," he said slowly "I only wish the best for him." 

"It's best for Harry." 

"I don't know a Harry Potter. I only know one child, Silvanus Snape." For the first time ever deep-felt tears were shown in Snape's eyes. 

And that's the reason to why Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, ended up living with the horrible Dursleys. And the reason to why Snape felt so strongly about Harry. It reminded him how he lost his second Potter. How, when every time he loved somebody, the person would disappear again. Harry was too small to remember his short-term relationship with Snape. But perhaps when he dreams about a black-haired man, it's not James Potter…. He may never know the truth but perhaps that's best… For sometimes _the truth is better known without_…

**-----The end of What if Harry Wasn't Harry?-----**

*sobs* Well everything has an end and we have reached ours… Hoped you liked to read this story… Even if this is the last chapter I would like to know if you liked it… so please tell me!  

**Thanks to: **Sayan, Kazeara, hpforever, Lei Dumbledore, Mes, Phoenux Flight, Dark-One-Shadowphyre, Lunarian Amethyst, Katzztar, Nexus, Cynara, Fox, izean, lady sakura, TotallyMe, Nagini, A person, katrina, sk8reagle, DiaLin, FLOR, Setsuri, legekg, Prophetess Of Hearts, ~F~, sOccerstar3000, Death Eater, Draculella, PINKDEVIL, saddarkeyes, bebita pepita, Anja, Serpent Tongue, Bill Weasley, Tiffany, Jen, Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid, ladysaturn, Kathleen, Kashii, kat, Bienfoy, Hermione Weasley, Wink At JOO, ayeka, A person, Sil, Mistress Cresacre, Fireangle, Starlet Angel, MSelendrile, Princess Kattera, Dragon, salimander, harrypotter-chik, Otaku freak, Acacia Jules, laura, anonymus muse, Mariana, Dark Lassie, Myuu/Kyuu, Lucille, Silent_giant, ky, Hope Hart,  The Kuro no Tenshi, Atiekay, princess*n, Ryce Queen 13, Jessica Mercury, kylee, fairymagic689, Gablock the Hated, shonakat, Ice, semirhage, Kodee, Butterfly, Embers of Fate, where oh where, MORRIGAN SNAPE, Tereth Dragonstar, KAOS, Vulcaine7, semirhage, Merlin,  cerberis, Diana Lucille Snape, Severitus, ~HessianCrane~, nikki, Mierin, someone, LilPup,  Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough, insanechild, Nabki, flameglimmer the dragon, Lady Foxfire, Slash Fembot, Kashkiryl, mandraco, Lisa, Charlotte Black, becca, Elvin Goddess, keladry, aurors, Buterfly, Sarah, Slinky, sam, AllyStar, Barbi Bee, Isabella, Ariel, Petal, Tempest in blue, wabada **and tons of anonymous**

**Special thanks to those who has put me on either their favourite author or favourite story or BOTH:** Muggles, Katzztar, Draculella, Setsuri, Starlet Angel, Butterfly, aurors and last but not least Tell Bell 

And **KAOS** my beta… All my mistake are due to her… it feels good to place the guilt upon another person's shoulders…*laugh evil* Na… She is just great… And a secret… She is Jennifer Marie Malt… The goody-goody. The Slytherin she is had a hard time excepting she was a Gryffindor… I didn't care… She made such a good Gryffindor… 

**Thanks for reading this story…**

**~Harrione~**

**If sequel is wanted please inform me**


End file.
